


La Femme Mafia

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Webber has died. With Derek named new chief, all former treaties and alliances are under review; no one is safe. When he decides that the declaration of peace with La Femme Mafia is void, civil war erupts. Seattle becomes a war zone. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, leader of La Femme Mafia, is forced to reassert her authority over Seattle. As the turf wars grow in frequency and number, she brings in a new medic, Arizona Robbins. Will La Femme rise to the top? A Calzona Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a Quick Note:
> 
> This Story is based off of this post on tumblr: smiledwiththem. tumblr. com post/61275142419/le-femme-mafia-of-seattle-rooftop s-air-strips
> 
> It is a Calzona Fic (There is some Caddison, though, be warned or whatever)
> 
> Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf!

Calliope Iphigenia Torres did not appreciate being woken up before dawn. Nor did she appreciate sirens, banging, or being told what to do. So when she got woken up at 5:36 am to the sound of police cars racing past her window and Cristina Yang trying to knock her door down telling her to get her ass out of bed, she growled her frustration.

"If the world isn't ending in the next five minutes, I'm going to be very angry! And you won't like me when I'm angry!" Callie rolled out of bed, pausing for a moment before slipping last night's dress on, and grabbing her Glock; if Cristina thought it was this important, it was probably work. "I'm not kidding Cristina, stop banging!"

The banging stopped. "Well, maybe if you didn't sleep like the dead, I wouldn't have to knock so goddamn hard." Callie yanked the door open.

In front of her stood Cristina Yang, La Femme Mafia's head of information. As she looked around the room, she noticed everyone was there. Addison, the redheaded accountant who had made La Femme a certifiable giant. Bailey, The five foot head of the militia who was affectionately known as "The Nazi." Meredith Grey, the mafia legacy in charge of technology. Her sister, Lexie, who was in charge of knowing the enemy. Teddy, the best medic outside of the law and April, La Femme Mafia's public face. As Callie took everyone in, she tried to remember the last time all of them had been in one room; it had to have been a year at least. What could possibly be so terrible that they were all here?

"Chief Webber is dead."

Calliope whipped her head around, stunned. Cristina's face was unreadable. The room was silent. "What? Who killed him? Who is his replacement?"

"No one knows. Derek Shepherd."

Addison stood up, pale. "Derek is the new chief?" She looked at Callie silently for a moment before pushing through the other members and entering the kitchen. She yanked open Callie's fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. Noticing everyone staring at her with concern, she spoke. "It's drinking time." Meeting Callie's eyes, she just shook her head a poured a glass.

Teddy spoke up, drawing everyone's attention back to the living room. "What I want to know is who killed him? We have to have footage."

Everyone turned to Meredith. "Yes, we have footage. Of course we have footage." She cleared her throat, wincing slightly. "The problem is that she knew to hide her face from the camera."

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "She?" She frowned at Bailey. "She knew?"

Bailey raised her hands defensively. "I can tell you she wasn't one of mine. My girls were all with me last night. We were having team bonding."

Everyone laughed. Bailey's idea of team bonding was activities like 200 Pull-Ups and games like Dodge The Bullet. There's a reason La Femme's armed forces were known to be deadly. Bailey ran a tight ship and there were always people wondering why she wasn't the leader of La Femme, why Calliope Torres had just inherited the job.

Calliope drew a deep breath. They need a plan. "Ok. Cristina, I'm going to need a full report and find out if Shepherd intends to honor the old treaties. Actually, April, just schedule a meeting. We might as well welcome him into power and start off on the right foot." She looked at Addison gulping down wine in the kitchen. "If Shepherd had a right foot."

The room grew silent as she tried to think of what else they were going to do. The only noises were the occasional rustling of cloth as people fidgeted and the sound of wine being poured into a glass. Suddenly, a new noise started. A gun cocking and releasing, cocking and releasing. One by one, all heads turned to look at Bailey. She stood incredibly still, looking challengingly at Calliope, her gun in her hand.

"May I suggest a something?" She pursed her lips as Callie rolled her eyes. "Oh Fearless Leader?"

Callie scowled. "Yes, you may, Miranda."

Bailey shifted angrily. "Well, Calliope, I suggest that our resident Xerox machine," she gestured to Lexie, "watch the video and learn as much as she can. She may not be able to see our renegade's face, but she'll be a little more equipped to recognize her."

"Fine." Calliope glanced at Lexie, whose eyes were nervously shifting nervously from Bailey to Calliope. She felt bad for putting Lexie between them. "Medusa, get Lexie the tape. Every little bit helps." She looked around the room and noticed Addison had sunk to the floor in the kitchen. "Alright, everyone out. Go about your lives. Get ready for a storm."

As everyone left the apartment, talking among themselves and making plans, she walked back into her bedroom. God, how many years had it been since they'd had to talk to Derek? Webber knew their history and had always made him watch from another room. Now, he didn't have a muzzle. Putting her gun away and changing out of her dress into pajamas, she wondered how to approach this. It'd been 15 years since Derek and Addison and 14 years since - Stop. Ok. Comfort Addison.

Callie walked out of her bed room and padded into the kitchen. She pulled another few wine bottles out of the fridge and slid down to the floor, across from Addison. She opened one of the bottles with her teeth and gazed at Addison waiting for her to speak. Addison had finished a little more than half of the bottle and was just looking at Callie with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want to deal with him anymore, Callie." Addison drew a shaky breath and looked down at her bottle. "I'm so done with it. I just want to move on and I can't. I have to see his stupid face every time we have a meeting now and I just can't." She took another swig. "It was one thing when he'd just kicked me out and I was standing there in front of him, fed and clothed and powerful and I was standing up for myself. Three years later, I was still single and it was getting embarrassing. Now, 15 fucking years after he throws me to the fucking curb, I'm single and alone and a fucking mobster." She started sobbing.

Callie took a large swig and scooted across the floor to sit next to her. "Hey, you're not alone." Addison dropped her head to Callie's shoulder. "You're not alone, I'm here. We're all here. Teddy is always ready to complain about men with you. Bailey holds your hair back after I've already passed out. Besides, you're still powerful and he's single, too. Tried to get Mer to defect to his side and she fucking punched him. If that's not having friends, I don't know what is. Besides, you know I've had your back since - well. I've had your back since we've met. I didn't take poor, homeless Addison in because I wanted to sleep with her. I took poor, homeless Addison in because she was poor and homeless and really hot." She smiled as Addison laughed against her. She felt her wipe her tears away. "Seriously, though, you're not alone and you're not embarrassing. You are a mobster, though. Sorry about that."

Addison sat up. "Thanks. I feel better. Can we still get gloriously drunk, though?"

"It's 6am, the Chief is dead, and your ex-husband is going to fuck us all over." She looked at Addison. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Callie woke up warm with the weight of someone else on top of her. Opening an eye, she glanced down her chest to see a flash of red. Oh, Addison. Right. They usually ended up in bed together after day drinking. The clock flashed 3pm. Well, that's one way to spend a day. She pushed her hair off of her face as she tried to decide what to do. She needed to pee. That was the first thing.

Scooting out from under Addison, she padded lightly into the bathroom. In the mirror, She noticed a large bite mark on her collarbone. Great.

Walking back into the bedroom, she sees that Addison has turned over in her sleep, the sheet wrapped around her waist. She sighed sleepily. She and Addison had been sleeping together periodically for about 13 years. They weren't together and Addison was straight, but still. It was human comfort. It was nice. And what's a little sex between friends?

She crawled onto the bed, throwing her leg over Addison and running her mouth along her collarbone. She bit, lightly at first, but then harder, until she heard Addison groan.

"I'd like to apologize for the mark on your collarbone. I didn't notice it until afterwards."

Callie lifted her head to meet Addison's eyes. "Its fine, but you know the rules."

Addison gently pushed Callie's hair out of her face. "Yeah…bite for a bite." She winced and dropped her head back onto the pillow. "Is this where I mention the bite on your thigh?"

Callie just smiled and kissed her softly. "I saw it. I'm getting there."

Addison sighed loudly, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine. If we must."

Callie kissed her again, forcefully. She bit Addison's lower lip and felt her hips jerk upwards. Smiling, she pulled back. "Eager much?"

Addison blushed. "Whatever, need I remind you who woke who up?"

Callie smirked and kissed her again. She opened her lips when Addison's tongue pushed against them. Someone moaned. Callie ran her hands down Addison's body, digging her nails lightly into her side and running the pads of her fingers across her stomach. She felt Addison shiver under her. Callie loved this moment right before she moved. Addison was willing and waiting beneath her and she just had so much power. Callie lifted her head and met Addison's eyes.

"Fuck," Addison whispered, "Callie, Calliope, please."

Callie trailed her lips down Addison's neck. She heard Addison gasp as she took a breast between her lips. She bit down softly, enjoying the feeling of Addison's nipple hardening under her tongue. Addison knotted a hand in her hair. She dragged her mouth down to the sensitive underside of Addison's breast, placing feather light kisses there. She brought up her head to tug at Addison's breast as she moved across her chest. Slowly, softly she kissed and nibbled, listening to Addison gasp in response, but when she felt Addison's hand try and tug her downwards, she pulled back.

"You're too bossy for your own good. Now relax or I'm just going to bite you and leave." She raised her eyebrows as she watched Addison struggle with herself before dropping her hand. "That's what I thought."

She kissed Addison lightly on the lips, biting down, before moving down to her stomach. She nipped lightly, smiling softly when Addison's hips jerked again.

"Fuck, Callie, please."

Callie spread Addison's legs and glanced up. Addison's mouth dropped open as Callie looked at her with dark, black eyes. Her eyes slammed shut and her head hit the pillow as Callie gave her a long lick. Her hands flew into Callie's hair as Callie moved her fingers around Addison's entrance, feeling the moisture. Addison's grip tightened and her hips lifted as she tried to get more contact. Callie licked her one more time and pushed two fingers into her. Her hips bucked. Callie brought her other arm around to hold down Addison's hips. The memory of a broken nose and a very embarrassing phone call to Teddy came to mind. Callie laughed to herself and wrapped her lips around Addison's clit. Addison moaned loudly, her hands twitching in Callie's hair. Callie moved back up Addison's body, keeping her hand between them, stopping once to nip at her breast.

She hovered above her drinking in every twitch and moan. She watched her tongue lick her lips. Callie wondered how anyone could hurt a woman like this. Addison's eyes flew open, locking with Callie's before moving a hand between them. Callie dropped her head forward as she felt Addison's fingers circle her clit. Her hips jerked as she desperately tried to get more friction. She met Addison's eyes again. They watched each other until Callie heard Addison's breathing hitch and finally let go. Addison's back arched off the bed, a scream ripping from her throat as Callie dropped a hand to the bed to steady herself as she rode out her orgasm.

Callie slowed her hand down before leaving Addison. She sat back up pushing her hair out of her face with one hand and slowly licking her fingers clean on the other. Addison just looked at her as her breathing slowed. Callie always felt odd when Addison watched her. She knew Addison didn't love her, just like she didn't love Addison, at least not like lovers. She did love Addison, the woman had saved her, but she never knew how to interpret Addison's post coital gazes. Finally, Addison spoke.

"Wow. You have learned how to work my body."

Callie scoffed. "Please. I'm a natural."

Addison laughed. "This is true." She frowned for a moment. "Wait…Did you bite me?"

Callie paused and scooted back down the bed. "Fuck. I forgot." She smiled up at Addison. "Well, since I'm down here anyway…" Addison grinned.

***

Two days later, Derek Shepherd sat at the head of a long wooden table. His hair was careful sculpted as always, although there was more grey than there used to be. He regarded Calliope and her team standing across the table as they waited for permission to sit. To his right, Mark Sloan sat comfortably, his long, lean legs stretching out under the table. The face of L'Homme Mafia ignored the group, focusing instead on the display of Danishes decorating the table. On Shepherd's left sat a large, muscular, redheaded man. Owen Hunt's eyes tried to meet Teddy's, but she stared over his head, jaw clenched. His eyes drifted to her right where Cristina Yang stared blankly at him. Owen flinched away and turned back to Derek. Also at the table were Alex Karev, a young medical doctor, clearly uncomfortable with the tension in the room, and Jackson Avery, the gorgeous, but pretentious accountant.

Calliope and her team had been waiting silently for nearly an hour. Derek gazed at them evenly, obviously asserting his power. Calliope could feel Addison tense and Teddy clenching and unclenching her fists. Finally, 49 minutes after they were let in, Derek spoke.

"Have a seat." He gestured evenly across the table. "Have a Danish." Calliope was the first to sit. Taking the chair at the foot of the table, she gestured for everyone else to sit. As they settled, Owen leaned forward to see Teddy.

"How are you?"

"Don't." Teddy looked down at her fists, clenched on the table. "Don't even look at me."

Owen frowned, "Teddy-"

Cristina slammed her fist down on the table. "She wants you to leave her alone." Her voice was flat as she glared at him. "I suggest you do that or I may shoot you."

Calliope cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Mer, who started murmuring quietly to Cristina.

"You should control your women." Everyone's gaze snapped to Derek. "This is a business meeting."

Calliope grabbed Addison's arm before she had a chance to leap out of her chair. "Sit." Addison slowly sank back into her seat, glaring at Derek's smiling face. "Alright, Shepherd, You know why we're here."

Derek smirked, but it was Mark who spoke. "You wanna know if we're still good. I mean, you always look good, Calliope, but I shouldn't mix work and pleasure." He looks at Addison. "Again."

This time Addison makes it halfway around the table before Owen grabs her. She struggles against him as the rest of La Femme leaped to their feet, shouting.

"Enough!" Calliope stood at the end of the table. "Addison." She didn't turn around. "Addison. Control yourself." She dropped her arms away from where'd they had been pushing against Owen and turned around to face Calliope. "Thank you. Now," she looked to Derek, "Let's talk."

"Motherfucker!" Calliope kicked the back of her couch as she entered her apartment. "He can't even be fucking civil enough to hold up the fucking treaties." She spun around to glare at her team. "We are officially at war now. With the breaking of the treaties, our borders mean nothing. We're isolated, where they wouldn't raid us before, we should be prepared for an attack a day. Derek Shepherd is a self-serving bastard. Estúpida chica rubia puta va a hacer que me maten."

As she started pacing the living room, muttering to herself in Spanish, the rest of the team moved around her cautiously, taking seats in the living room and watching Calliope move back and forth across the living room. Calliope froze. "Wait. Our mixed outposts. Our girls are locked in with Derek's men." She looked at Bailey, whose eyes widened.

"They'll murder us. Yang-"

"I've got it. Mer-"

"I'm pulling up the announcement system now." A loud beep sounded from the microphone Medusa had pulled out of her bag. "Alright, hit the button and you're online."

Bailey grabbed the mic. "All La Femme troops: As of an hour ago, all treaties with L'Homme Mafia were voided. Be on your guard. Do not attack. If attacked, DO NOT LOSE. We are at war, play ball." She handed the mic back to Medusa. "There. All good."

Cristina was already opening the door, her keys in her hand. She turned back to look at the group. "Alright, I'll be back in a few days. I'm going to meet up with my agents around the city. As much as I love technology, there's nothing like an old fashioned, in person spy meeting. I'll keep Mer updated, she'll keep you updated, yada yada." She shut the door behind her.

Teddy dropped into a seat. "Man, it's like drama drama drama with you guys." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. At least I'll have something to do now that people are shooting at each other again." She winced. "I mean, not that I want people to get hurt, but what's the point of being a doctor if you have no one to doctor?"

Bailey nodded, smirking. "No, I get you. I mean, I prefer the shooting over the healing, but different strokes and all that." Teddy shook her head, smiling.

Callie looked over at Addison who sat grimly in her armchair, staring at her hands in her lap. "I don't know, I think the drinking and hot women are my favorite." Addison chuckled slightly. "I'm serious! I just have to introduce myself and women fawn all over me."

Mer laughed. "I'm never prepared for when you two come home. Cristina and I will be channel surfing and all of a sudden loud, lesbian sex comes blaring through our headphones. I will tell you though, it sounds like a good time." Everyone laughed.

Teddy shook her head. "Of course I joined an all women Mafia. I couldn't have found a nice co-ed group of mobsters to align myself with. Find a nice, strong man to use and abuse."

Addison grinned. "I'm right there with you. I had to go and befriend this bitch," she jerked her thumb at Callie, "and doom myself to a life of lesbianism."

Callie looked at her, feigning offense. "Excuse me? I saved your life! For that you should be begging to have sex with me." She crossed her arms, "a life of lesbianism.' Girl, please. You bring that on yourself. When was the last time you went on a date with a man?"

Bailey stood. "As much fun as discussing your sex lives is, I'm gonna head home. I need to make my boy lunch."

They waved good-bye as she left, shutting the door behind her.

April look over at the group. "I didn't know she had a son. She never talks about him."

Callie finally sat down next to Teddy. "Yeah, Tuck's seven. He's really great. Thinks she's a teacher, though."

Lexie spoke up. "Her husband, his father, Tucker died just before you joined. He got shot by The Sergeant."

April looked at Calliope. "Who is The Sergeant?"

"The devil." It was Addison who had answered. "He was an army man who served under Owen overseas. He came back first and became a…mercenary, I guess. He was arms for hire, anyway. But about seven years ago, when Cristina killed Owen's father and Owen joined L'Homme, he convinced the Sergeant to sign on with them personally."

"I killed him. Right after Teddy joined, I killed him. He destroyed me fifteen years ago and I destroyed him back." Calliope's fists clenched. "A life for a life."

"If only you could have killed him twice." Callie's eyes snapped to Addison's. "Sorry."

Mer clapped her hands on her knees. "Alright, I'm gonna go. I've got to check in with my agents and see how the other groups are reacting to the news. Don't need to have more than one group after us." Lexie and April followed her out, throwing their good-byes over their shoulders.

Teddy, Addison, and Callie sat silently in the living room, each lost in her own thoughts. The past fifteen years had been rough. Calliope had been in the Mob since birth, her father and Ellis Grey starting it when they were young. Why Carlos was head of an all-female mafia was beyond her, but she was thankful. Of course, when Carlos died and Ellis killed herself, Meredith had come home from Dartmouth, but she didn't want the power. Callie sighed. She didn't even want to stay really, but one thing led to another and suddenly Medusa Grey was head of technology.

Callie looked at Teddy. Dr. Theodora Altman. She'd been engaged. To Owen. Fucking Owen Hunt killed Teddy's best friend seven years ago and Teddy swore…well, not revenge. Teddy's too nice for revenge. She just swore allegiance to the other side to piss Owen off. Being a doctor kept her out of the line of fire, so, really, Teddy was in a pretty good position. Better than being fucking Owen Hunt's wife.

And Addison. Callie turned her head. Poor Addison. Addison who had been married to Derek for eleven years, who had made one mistake, who had slept with Mark. When Callie met her, Addison had been starving. She was lying under a bus stop. At first, Callie had thought she was a dog; that's why she'd stopped and gotten closer. Then she'd seen Addison, bruised and starving and pale as a sheet. So Callie had taken her home, bathed her, feed her. A few months later, Addison saved her life. A life for a life.

Callie stood up. "Who wants lunch?"

The door burst open. "Help!" Izzie and Jo were carrying a very pale and bleeding Heather Brooks. "Heather's been shot!"

Teddy and Addison leapt to their feet, running to the kitchen table. Quickly clearing it off, they gestured to Izzie and Olivia to lay Heather down.

Teddy cursed. "I don't have my bag! Just put pressure on the wound, I'm going to call someone."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling?"

Teddy waved her off as she pulled out her phone. "My new roommate, Arizona Robbins."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your roommate? Really?" Calliope crossed her arms. "You're going to drag your brand new roommate into a mob war? Because you know once she walks in that door, she's on our side."

Teddy waved her off as she held her phone up to her ear. "She'll be fine. She's an army brat."

"Growing up on an army base and actually getting shot at isn't the same thing. Don't drag this girl into some-"

"Hey! Arizona!" Teddy smirked at Calliope, "So, I kind of lied to you…No, it's not bad-"

Calliope barked out a laugh.

"I'm a doctor, that's true, just not at Seattle Presbyterian. I'm the Medic for La Femme Mafia…Yeah." Teddy winced. "I'm sorry, I mean, you're safe. You've never been in Calliope's home or to any of our claimed spots. L'Homme knows you're not affiliated with us."

Calliope coughed. When Teddy looked at her she gestured to her table where Izzie was still applying pressure to Heather's wound.

"Yeah, Arizona, that's actually why I'm calling…One of our girls got shot and I don't have my bag with me…yeah, the only thing is once you come in you'll be on our side and-oh, ok, I'll text you the address."

She shut the phone and turned back to Calliope. "Well? She's going to bring you your bag?"

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah, she's a badass peds doctor."

"Whatever. If she comes, she stays. I do not need the death of a civilian on my hands."

Teddy tied up her hair. "Ok, I'm going to need towels and a big bowl of water." She took over pressing on the wound from Izzie as she and Olivia ran about the house getting supplies.

There was a knock on the door.

Calliope shook her head. She just hoped this poor girl would be able to handle everything that was happening. It wasn't every day someone who was totally unaffiliated joined. The knock sounded again. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a sweet-looking, but serious blonde. Her blue eyes were piercing as they met Calliope's. She was a little shorter, but her presence seemed to fill the doorway. Wearing dark jeans, boots and a loose marine's t-shirt, she was almost…cute? Calliope blinked and smiled.

"Come in, please."

Arizona broke eye contact and pushed past her. She stopped next to Teddy and handed her the bag. As she starts pulling her hair into a ponytail, she leans over Heather's face and smiles. Callie starts. Arizona had a super magic smile; even Heather slowly smiled back.

"Hi! My name is Arizona Robbins. I'm new to this mob war thing, but I'm no stranger to gunshot wounds." She looked over at Teddy who had pulled her own hair up and was starting to make an incision over the gun wound. "Okay, this is going to hurt a bit." Heather gasped loudly as tears filled her eyes. Arizona grabbed her hand tightly, and hovered above her face until she made eye contact again. "Hey, Can you tell me your name?" Heather opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. "Hey, you gonna show me the pretty voice that goes with those pretty eyes?" Heather continued to gasp wetly without sound. Arizona cursed; they need to do a tracheotomy. She reached across Teddy to pick up a scalpel. She looked around for a moment before settling her eyes on Calliope. "Hey, this is your place, right? Do you have any straws?"

Calliope jumped when she realized she'd just been standing, staring at Arizona. "yeah, uh, yeah. I do." She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a straw. As she handed it to Arizona, she was startled when Arizona yelled.

"Hey! Blondie! Don't elevate the feet of someone with a chest wound. You'll make the cavity fill with blood." She glared at Izzie until she blushed.

"Sorry. Right, Sorry."

Teddy held out her hand. "Here, give them to me." She began to use the towels to soak up some of the blood accumulating in Heather's chest. She shook her head. "Fuck. Arizona, can I get your hands in here? I think the bullet punctured a lung."

Arizona looked down at Heather's face; she'd passed out from the pain. Arizona grabbed a pair of gloves and looked up. "Calliope. Do you have any lamps we can put on the table? This would be easier with more light."

Callie blinked and realized she'd been staring again. Frowning, she spoke. "They're in my room. I'll get them. Sorry." She walked into her room and took a second to chastise herself. "Come on, Callie, you're in the middle of a mob war, Heather is dying on your table, and remember Erica." She nodded firmly and grabbed the lamp off her bedside table.

Walking back into the living room, she saw Arizona and Teddy frantically scooping blood out of Heather's chest onto the floor. Gasping, she put the lamp on the table and plugged it in. The light illuminated the blood and made it startlingly red against Calliope's hardwood floors.

Teddy sighed and puller her hands out of Heather's body. Arizona looked up at her before continuing to feel around in Heather's body. "No." She glared at Teddy. "Teddy, Come on! She's just a child! Teddy!" Teddy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Time of death: 13:47."

Arizona removed her hands from Heather and braced them on the table. "Fuck."

Calliope frowned and pulled out her cellphone. As she called Bailey, She kept an eye on Arizona. She had tried really hard to save Heather, even without being affiliated or even knowing her. Arizona had honor. If she agreed to sign on with La Femme she'd be a beneficial addition. "Hey, Bailey…Oh, hey, Tuck, is your mom there?...Can you wake her up?... Yeah, she is kinda scary isn't she?...Thanks." Calliope noticed Arizona staring at her. She looked away quickly as she snapped off her gloves. Callie watched her whisper to Teddy. "Hey, Bailey…I know you're "spending time" with Tuck, but we lost a girl… Heather – Izzie, what was her last name? – Brooks. Heather Brooks…Mousey? Really?...Oh, I'll tell her, yeah…Ok, Thanks…Yeah, my place…ok." Calliope hung up the phone.

She looked at Arizona who was staring at her, puzzled. "You didn't know her name?"

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "Yeah, it's Heather."

"No, but you didn't know her full name?"

"It's in the ledger. I don't have every single person's name memorized. This is a big operation."

"But you make the decisions…"

"The major ones, yeah. I have department heads for a reason, though. I can't control this entire thing by myself." She gestures to the body on the table. "Heather was part of our Militia. Bailey hired her and Bailey knows her name. I'd never met her before."

Arizona frowned. "These people are willing to risk their lives for you and you don't even know their names."

Calliope crossed her arms. "What is your problem? Do you know the names of every police officer? Every fire fighter? Every soldier overseas? It's the same thing."

"You're not the president! You can't compare yourself to a world leader! You're a Crime Lord."

Calliope stalked toward her. "Hey, I don't know if you were listening to Teddy talk on the phone, but you're part of this now. You've put yourself in the middle of a mob war and I, Calliope Torres, am the one standing between you and them. This is my house. If you want to leave, you can, but you'd better find L'Homme and tell them you're not part of this situation. I don't know if they'd believe you though. You have spent an hour in my house, surrounded by my people. You have my blood on your hands."

Arizona's shoulders slumped. She looked defeated. "I'm sorry. I just – I grew up on Military bases. I've got a lot of heroes in my family. Losing patients always gets to me."

Calliope took a deep breath. "I understand. Really." She put her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I hate losing people, too."

The shutting of a door drew them out of their moment. Bailey walked in followed by Olivia and Rose, her two flunkies. Bailey stopped next to Calliope and watched as Olivia and Rose unfolded a body bag.

"You know, I liked Mousey. She was kinda weird if you know what I mean. But she was a hard worker. Had reflexes like a fox." Bailey shifted her weight to her right foot. "I am not looking forward to the body count this is going to bring. It took me forever to train just these girls."

Calliope clicked her tongue. "Yeah, we should start recruiting again." She sighed. "I'll tell Cristina to put word out to the shelters."

Arizona frowned. "Shelters?"

"Youth shelters and Orphanages. For homeless teens and Juvie kids. We recruit a lot of members from places like that."

Arizona's hands clenched into fists. "Are you fucking kidding me? You recruit children? For a mob war?"

Calliope turned to face her fully. "Arizona, these kids are going nowhere. They're broke and starving to death and living 12 to a room. We take the older ones, the ones about to get kicked out of the system and give them a way to live. We give them food and clothing and homes."

Arizona spoke through clenched teeth. "You're leading them like pigs to slaughter."

"I am taking children who would starve to death or kill themselves and giving them a chance at life and a cause to live for. Yes, some of them die, but if you compare annual death rates of teens and orphans 15 years ago to now, you'll find that we are saving lives. We don't always live in the middle of a war zone. There's just been a recent event that's lead to some turmoil. That isn't my fault."

Arizona glared at her for a moment shoving past her and leaving. The door slammed shut.

Bailey just looked at her silently, her eyebrows raised. "Yup. You sure got a way with the ladies."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

It took an hour to wipe away the blood on the floor. Rose and Olivia had taken Heather's body. They'd give it a proper burial later. Calliope looked around her house and sighed. They really needed a different medical station. Her house just wasn't equipped for it. Did they still own the warehouse?

She turned to ask Addison if they had an empty warehouse or if they had could buy one when she realized Addison wasn't there.

"Hey, Teddy, where did Addie go?"

Teddy was sitting in an armchair, texting someone. She looked up from her phone and thought for a moment. "uh, I don't know. She probably bailed right after they brought in Mousey."

Callie nodded and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, probably. She hates blood. I'll text her – oh. She's almost back." Callie snapped her phone shut.

Bailey took a last look around the room before deciding it was sufficiently clean. She sat down hard on the couch. The door opened and Addison walked in carrying to full bags of groceries.

"Hey Guys! I bring food and the Greys."

Mer and Lexie came in behind her. They took seats on the couch next to Bailey as Addison put down the groceries in the kitchen. Calliope went to help her. As they unpacked and put away the food, the leaders in the living room started talking about recent events.

"I just can't get information fast enough. Apparently, Owen has emptied out L'Homme's armory. Cristina says they've even started trying to decode Webber's maps and find the other storage units scattered around Seattle."

Bailey crossed her arms. "Great. Just what we need." She looked at Calliope. "We don't have secret codes, do we?"

"Not unless you count Spanish as a secret code."

Addison held up a six-pack. "Beer, anyone?"

***

Two hours and three six-packs later, they'd come up with a plan. Bailey would recruit new women and train them. It'd be expedited training and they'd have to go hard, but at least they'd have greater forces. Meredith was going to infiltrate and bug L'Homme's leaders' houses. Mark's was easy, he had a constant parade of women in and out of his apartment and La Femme had people who would be more than willing to get into Mark's bed. Karev and Jackson lived together, but the young men weren't exactly the most responsible of people. Owen's home would be tricky. He'd definitely have high security all around his apartment building, but Mer was going to talk to Cristina about the best way to get inside. Derek's apartment was the most difficult. He lived in a house he'd built himself. None of them had been to it and they would need a copy of the blueprints before they could even think about formulating a plan.

April would put out a press release that warned Seattle of the fights. The police department already knew to keep out of their way, but they wouldn't be expecting a full out war. Honestly, though Calliope, who expects that? Lexie would study and draw up reports on the layout of L'Homme's troops. Addison had confirmed that they did in fact own a warehouse, if they needed to could buy more. Teddy was going to set up a medical center. They'd use their funds to get the best medical supplies they could. It would be a bit difficult because they weren't an actual practice, but La Femme had friends in high places. Calliope was going to try and talk some sort of sense into Derek. They needed ground rules or something; this mass chaos wasn't productive for anyone. They still needed to find out who the blonde was that killed Webber.

After everyone left, Addison and Callie started on the dishes.

"Who does she think she is?"

Addison looked at Callie, confused. "Who?"

"Arizona Robbins. What the fuck kind of name is that?" Callie dried the plate Addison handed her. "Who does the fuck she think she is?"

"Wait, isn't she Teddy's new roommate?"

"Yeah. She's so fucking high and mighty."

"Well, She is a Marine."

Callie paused and looked at Addison. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm trying to help. Besides we don't have much luck with Army People."

Callie set the cup she was holding down. "That's true."

"Definitely true." She handed her another cup. "What did she say?"

"She just got really mad about how I didn't know Mousey's full name and how we recruited kids from homeless shelters." Callie slammed the cup down. "We fucking save those kids." She looked at Addison, annoyed and more than a little frustrated.

Addison was reaching for a plate when she felt Callie move in behind her. Callie pushed her hips into the sink. She grabbed Addison's hands and brought them up to hold onto the counter. Reaching her arms around Addison, she slowly pushed her shirt up, trailing her hands up Addison's stomach, nipping slightly at the back of her neck.

"Really? Now?"

"Right now."

Callie pushed her hands up under Addison's bra, squeezing lightly. She heard her sigh and smiled. Who needed blondes?

"Take your shirt off. And your bra."

Addison quickly yanked them off and threw them on the floor. "Bossy. I like it."

"You'd better."

Callie yanked her around and crushed their lips together. She dug her fingers into Addison's side and felt Addison's hands knot in her hair. She pushed her tongue into her mouth as she started undoing her pants. She pushed them down and Addison hurriedly kicked them off. They laughed as the awkwardly tried to keep their mouths together.

"Ugh, why are we doing this standing?"

Callie shoved her thigh against Addison's core and grinned when she gasped.

"That's why."

She kissed her again as she bucked against her thigh. Addison ripped her mouth away. "Clothes," she panted, "Take off your clothes."

Callie stepped back and stripped quickly, dropping to her knees in front of Addison. Addison dragged her back up.

"Oh no. We're obviously helping you get over something; you stand, I kneel." Addison turned them around and pushed Callie against the sink, kissing her roughly. She scrapped her nails down Callie's sides leaving red scratches. Callie squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her hips forward. Addison didn't tease. She pushed two fingers into Callie, grasping her breast tightly with her other hand. She watched as Callie gritted her teeth together and threw her head back, gasping.

"fuck, more, Addie, please."

Addison dropped down in front of her, pushing her legs apart. She added a third finger as she sucked on her clit. A loud moan ripped from Callie's throat and she ground down on Addison's face. A few moments later, Callie clenched around her fingers. She slid down to the floor and Addison leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Better?"

Callie blinked slowly and met her eyes. She pushed her back and straddled her hips. "Almost."

*********

Several Hours later, Callie woke up to someone pounding on the front door. Angry, she stalks through the living room and yanks it open. Arizona is on the other side, a fist raised to knock again and her eyes looking at…Not Callie's face?

Callie looked down at herself and realized she was still naked. They'd just fallen asleep in the kitchen, what time was it? Callie remembered that she was just standing in front of Arizona who seemed to be frozen. She quickly slammed the door shut. Wait. She opened it again to see Arizona now bright red and trying very hard to maintain eye contact.

"Uh. What, uh, what are you doing here?"

Arizona's eyes flicked over Callie's body before settling somewhere on the ceiling. "Can you put clothing on? Or even just a towel? It's just," Her eyes flew to Callie's chest and away again, "It's just kind of distracting."

Callie let go of the door and covered her chest. "Yeah, uh, sorry, yeah. Come in. Just sit anywhere." She turned towards her bedroom. She had one hand on the door when she remembered. "and um, don't go in the kitchen."

Callie closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against it for a second. Fuck. What the fuck? As she dug through her dresser she tried to figure out what Arizona was doing here. Was she here to apologize? She yanked a shirt over her head. Or had she used the evening to come up with more insults? Tying her pajama pants, Callie glanced at the clock, it was 2 am. This had better be good.

Callie opened her bedroom door before remembering Addison. She grabbed a pillow of her bed and a blanket. She walked back into the living room and saw that Arizona was standing in the middle, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. She looked nervous, but had regained some of the determination that came with banging on a mob boss' door at 2 am.

She walked past her into the kitchen and draped the blanket over Addison who was sprawled out on her stomach. As she lifted her head to slide the pillow under, she heard Arizona speak from the living room.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you guys."

Callie stood up. "No, we were just sleeping. I guess we never made it to the bedroom."

Arizona nodded as Callie walked into the living room. "I've been there." She gestured toward Addison. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," She put her hands on her hips. "She's my best friend. We just sleep together."

Arizona nodded again before shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I get that."

Callie noticed then what Arizona was wearing. She was wearing a sexy, silk top, but the most hideously pink sweat pants. She had her Seattle Grace Mercy West wind blazer on and her hair in braids. She looked very small for someone that seemed so tough.

"Ok. So I know I stomped out of here, but I have a couple more things to say and you're going to listen." Calliope opened her mouth only to be stopped by a finger being shoved into her face. "No, no! I don't care if you have more power here than the president, but I am going to speak and you are going to listen." When she was sure Calliope was listening, she put her hands back in her pockets. "Ok, here's the thing. I don't like that you risk the lives of children – Calliope! I am talking!" Calliope shut her mouth. "However, I do appreciate that you help them get out of the system and carry on. I don't like the whole mob war thing, I think it's stupid, but here's the thing. Teddy's your only medic. I know that it was fine during peace time, but it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better and the fact that you don't have enough doctors makes me want to cry."

She paused for a moment. Several moments. Calliope just looked at her and waited. And waited. "Arizona? Are you done?"

Arizona's eyes snapped up to her face. "No! I want to be a medic. For you. For La Femme, I mean." She took a deep breath. "I want to help."

Calliope looked at her seriously for a moment, sizing her up. Showing up with Teddy's bag was pretty brave. Showing up at a mob boss' home after having yelled at said mob boss was really brave. She did work in a hospital, which could help them. Teddy would love an easier way to get medicine and medical supplies.

"Alright, but no more yelling at me."

Arizona laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can't promise that. I'll try though."

Calliope reached out a hand. As Arizona shook it, she grinned. "Ok, now get out of my house. It's way too early to be talking about work."

Arizona dropped her hand and nodded. "I completely understand."

"Alright," Calliope opened the door for her, "We'll have a dinner tomorrow night to introduce you to everyone. Teddy will let you know the details."

"Sure thing, thanks!" She walked through the door before turning back. "Enjoy some sex with your busty redhead."

Callie chuckled and shut the door. She turned back to the kitchen where Addison was standing naked opening a bottle of wine.

"I like her."


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening Calliope and Addison walked into Canlis. They were immediately led to La Femme's usual table. Nearly everyone was already there; the only ones missing were Arizona and Cristina. Cristina was still running about, but she should be joining them before dinner was over. As they neared the table, Calliope noticed that no one was wearing dresses. During peace time, no one had to worry about mobility or the need to fight, but now…well, it was good to see that everyone still fit into their suits.

As Calliope and Addison took their seats, she looked at Teddy. "Where's your oh-so-charming roommate?"

"Very funny," Teddy glanced over her head, "Here she is."

Calliope turned around in her chair. Arizona was walking toward them in a dark blue dress that was tight at her waist and flowed down to her hips. Her hair was slightly curled down her back and her heels made her legs look perfect. Addison leaned over to whisper in Callie's ear.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Calliope turned around quickly, embarrassed at having been caught staring. She looked over her shoulder again. Arizona was only a couple tables away when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. A pretty, brunette woman leaned in closely to whisper in her ear. Callie watched as Arizona's eyes darkened and she turned fully to look at the woman. She smiled at her, her dimples popping out and she pulled a card out of her purse. She quickly scrawled something on the back and gave the woman a wink.

Callie realized Arizona had started heading toward them again and quickly turned back to the table. Addison was looking at her, a sly smile on her face and one eyebrow raised. Callie just gritted her teeth and shook her head as Arizona took the seat beside her.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, I told Teddy I'd take my own car and then got hopelessly lost." She smiled at everyone around the table before looking back at Calliope. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

Calliope looked across the table at Bailey, nodding.

"Well, I'm Miranda Bailey, call me Bailey. I'm in charge of the Militia; you need a gun, you come to me." Arizona looked around the room nervously.

"Can you just talk about guns in public?"

Everyone laughed. Calliope but her hand on Arizona's arm. "We can do whatever we want. We basically own the south side of Seattle." Arizona looked at her for a moment before looking down at her hand. Callie quickly snatched it back.

"That's convenient! I was wondering how you managed to stay out of trouble."

Meredith smiled at her. "Well, we have a lot of blackmail on a lot of people." She reached across the table and shook Arizona's hand. "I'm Meredith Grey, head of Technology, and this is my sister, Lexie Grey, she keeps the records and does research." Lexie smiled and waved.

"I'm April Kepner, publicity."

"Well, I know who you are! At least, I've seen your face before."

Kepner grinned, pleased that Arizona knew her. She looked over at Lexie, her eyebrows raised. Lexie just rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll of bread from the center of the table. "You shouldn't encourage her."

"Hey! I do a lot for La Femme!"

Calliope raised her hand. "Ladies, Ladies, you're both useful. Calm down."

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm Addison," All eyes turned toward her, "I'm the busty redhead."

Arizona blushed. "Uh, hi." She looked at Callie who was bright red and focusing on her silverware. She looked at Addison. "What do you do?"

Addison grinned. "The real question is: what don't I do?"

"Addison!" Callie stared at her and shook her head. "Behave."

Kepner looked between Arizona, Addison, and Callie. "I feel like I'm missing something." She looked at Lexie.

"I think it's a lesbian thing."

Teddy finally spoke up. "Oh, it's definitely a lesbian thing." Arizona looked at Teddy disbelievingly. "What, were you keeping it a secret?" Teddy glanced at Addison quickly, "I mean, you did pick up a chick on your way over here. It wasn't exactly subtle. Oh, don't give me that look! Be proud you're a chick magnet!"

"Yeah," Bailey chimed in, "an actual one, not like Calliope over there pretends to be."

Callie looked at her in shock. "Bailey! I'm a total chick magnet!"

Mer laughed. "I don't know about that, you haven't brought anyone home in a few years."

Everyone laughed as Callie sputtered. "Well, I have Addison!"

"Oh no! Don't hide behind me! I used to have sleepovers with Teddy twice a week because you needed the apartment to yourself." She and Teddy clasped hands across the table. "I miss you! Callie doesn't have an Xbox and she only drinks wine. I miss Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays."

Teddy sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry your roommate slash lesbian lover has lost her touch. We can still have sleepovers. My roommate is very vocal in bed and I need some sleep."

Arizona punched Teddy in the arm. "Really, Teddy? Really?"

Teddy and Addison just nodded sadly. Then Addison spoke up. "We should hook them up. My roommate slash lesbian needs some real lesbian action and your roommate slash lesbian is handing out some real lesbian action. We bring back Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays and they get real lesbian sex. It's a win-win."

Teddy opened her mouth to speak, but was thwarted by the waitress.

"Do you need more time?"

Callie turned to her quickly. "No! God no! We needed less time."

As the table gave to waitress their orders, Callie met Arizona's eyes. Arizona smiled at her, her dimples showing. As they looked at each other, Callie started to wonder if she should let Addison bring back Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays (although, what the fuck, Addie?). Addison shook Calliope's shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Tuck?" Calliope looked towards the door, sure enough, there stood Cristina and Tuck.

"Yang – What the hell is my son doing here?" Bailey had stood up. Cristina put Tuck down in front of her. "Hi, baby, I'm glad you're here, but aren't you supposed to be with grandpa? Mama's out with friends."

"I didn't want to be with Grandpa. He's mean!"

Bailey looked up at Yang, "and how exactly did you come to be in possession of my son?"

"Your father was outside with him. I figured it would be better if he didn't come in and see who you were sharing a table with." She crossed her arms. "Besides, he knows me. I'm the math teacher at the high school you teach at, remember?"

Bailey huffed. "Right. Fine then." She sat down and pulled Tuck onto her lap. "You can share my dinner."

Calliope smiled at Tuck awkwardly. Bailey was the only one with a child. Cristina didn't believe in them. Addison was desperately single. Teddy had mentioned once that she and Owen had talked about kids, but Calliope didn't know if she still wanted them. Mer was too busy taking care of Lexie who was too young to be thinking about children. The same goes for Kepner. Calliope thought about her own ideas about children. She had always planned on them, but after what happened -

"So, are any of you married?" Arizona smiled around the table. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and eventually all eyes settled on Calliope.

Callie shifted her silverware around. "Uh, no. No one is."

"Is it the mob thing? I get how that can be off-putting." She smiled kindly.

Callie looked up at her. "I, uh, I was married. 15 years ago." She looked at Addison who nodded gently. "I was married to a man named George O'Malley." She saw Arizona's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"A man?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm bisexual. Although, I didn't find that out until a few years after George." She looked at Arizona and tried to gauge her reaction. She seemed a little surprised, but ok. "Anyway, um, George died. He was shot by a man named The Sergeant." At that everyone at the table shifted; Arizona was confused by the sudden tension. "He was…an army man. He served under Owen, Owen Hunt, in Afghanistan and when he came back he was a mercenary. But yeah. He shot and killed George. So, Yeah, I'm single."

Arizona covered Callie's hand with her own. "Has there been no one since George?" She smiled at Addison. "Besides our resident busty redhead?"

Addison laughed. "Well there was Erica."

Callie's head dropped back as everyone at the tabled laughed.

Cristina spoke up. "Oh man, I forgot about Erica! She wrecked you!"

Mer laughed loudly. "I see leaves! I love leaves! And then she leaves!"

Callie glared at her. "I hate you."

Teddy waved her hand to get attention. "'I hate women!'" She impersonated Callie. "'Demons! All of you! Why is this an all-female mafia? Where are the men?!' Oh, how the times have changed."

The entire table was cackling as the waitress gave everyone their food.

Addison took Callie's hand and held it up to her cheek. ""Addison! Please! Let me use you! I need a woman's touch, but they're all untrustworthy, heathens!'"

"That's rich coming from the two divorced women at this table!" Callie's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Addison dropped her hand and sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Arizona was looking back and forth from Callie to Addison to Teddy, unsure how to react. Everyone else at the table was very pointedly looking at their food and not at the three women.

Teddy spoke first. "I was engaged to Owen Hunt, not married, seven years ago. We served overseas. I didn't know the Sergeant, though, I was his replacement. Uh, when we came back to America and moved to Seattle, I was working at Seattle Grace and Owen was trying to find a job somewhere and one night I was home with my best friend, Beth, and Owen came in drunk and…beat us. He sent us to the ER. I survived, but Beth didn't. That's when I came found out that Owen had joined L'Homme. I kept asking around about La Femme until Cristina came and found me and I signed up."

Arizona put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

Teddy smiled at her, tears in her eyes. "It's fine."

Cristina cleared her throat. "My grudge is with Owen Hunt, too. I went to Dartmouth with Mer, but my family lives in Beverly Hills. My father was the head of the mafia there and he came up to Seattle to talk to The Chief about allying or something. Owen didn't trust him and had him killed." Cristina gritted her teeth. "I don't even know why. It doesn't make any sense. Anyway, when Mer came back to Seattle after Ellis died, I came with her and signed up. Hunt is going to die one day and it is going to be by my hand."

Arizona squeezed Teddy's arm lightly before starting to eat again. The table was quiet for a moment before Addison started speaking.

"I was married to Derek for 11 years. We didn't have children. I…can't have children."

Callie's head snapped up to look at her. She hadn't known that.

"You've never told me that."

Addison looked at her, her eyes watering. "Of course not. I was already so upset about you that I couldn't make you upset about me. Besides, I've known for years. It's one of the problems Derek has always had with me." She quickly wiped her eyes. "Derek hated that I couldn't have children, but he tossed me out because I…I slept with his best friend, Mark. I, um, Derek was gone a lot on mafia business and I just…I got so lonely and Mark was always really good to me." She took a sip of water, her hand shaking. "I, uh, I think I loved Mark. I didn't love Derek at any rate. We were college sweethearts and 11 years later that just wasn't enough. I know cheating is never justified, but I almost don't regret it." She smiled at Callie. "I don't regret you anyway."

"That is just too touching."

Calliope's head whipped up to see Derek standing a few feet from their table. The sound of scrapping chairs filled the restaurant as La Femme stood up. Derek, Mark, Owen, and Karev stood there just looking at them.

Calliope just looked at them. "What do you want?"

Derek smiled. "Can't two opposing Mafias just eat at the same restaurant?" He looked at Arizona. "I see you have a new member."

Arizona glared at him.

Derek took a step toward their table. "I just wanted to chat."

"So, Chat."

"Calliope, do you really want to have a meeting in public?"

"I really do. You're less like to act out if we're surrounded by civilians with camera phones."

Derek laughed. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I only came to ask you to stop killing off my men. I know we're at war, but there's no need to just shoot us down."

"Bullshit." Everyone looked at Bailey. "We're on the defensive. If our girls are killing your boys, it's because they've attacked us first."

Derek frowned and looked at Owen. Calliope realized that Derek probably didn't know that Owen was ordering attacks on their outposts and soldiers. Calliope looked at Bailey who was already looking at Cristina who was typing on her phone. They could use this. Calliope looked at Derek again and saw that he and Owen were whispering back and forth. That was interesting; it seemed there was dissent among L'Homme.

Mark walked up to Addison. "Hey." Addison just looked at him, determined not to show emotion. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mark, really."

Mark just nodded, awkwardly fiddling with his tie. "Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to check on you."

Addison crossed her arms and glanced at Calliope to see if she was watching. Calliope was completely focused on Derek and Owen's conversation. "I'm fine, Mark, really, I am. I…I almost kind of miss you sometimes."

Mark smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I almost kind of miss you sometimes, too."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You know, we could get out of here and –"

"God, Mark!" Addison punched him in the arm. "You're the worst!"

"Sloan, leave the girl alone." Alex Karev had appeared at Mark's side. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Sorry, Addison, Dude's a pig."

Addison just nodded, trying not to smile. She noticed Calliope looking at her, frowning slightly. Walking over to her, she dropped her arms down. "Don't worry, he's just being Sloan."

Calliope just looked at her, raising her eyebrows slightly. "I'm sure."

"Hey! I said stop!" All eyes snapped to April who was trying to free herself from Jackson's grip. He didn't let go of her until he noticed Calliope walking towards him. He backed away with his hands raised.

"Hey, I was just messing around."

Calliope turned to Derek. "I'm going to have to ask you and your men to leave." She crossed her arms. "This is why I think so little of you."

Derek turned red and glared at Calliope. "You seem to think you have all the power in this situation, Calliope, but you seem to forget that my men carry guns, too."

"Is that a threat? You're on our side of Seattle, Shepherd. I can guarantee that my girls are far more loyal to me than your men are to you. Bailey and I may fight, but I have no doubt she has my back. You, however, you don't even fucking know what Hunt is doing."

At this Derek took a step forward and pulled his gun on Calliope, who didn't even flinch. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Do you think dying scares me?" She just looked at him. "I've been dead for years."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek hesitated for a moment, not sure how to take that. Finally, though, his rage at his embarrassment overcame his confusion. He shot her in the chest.

Everyone in the restaurant screamed. Arizona and Teddy immediately ran over to her side as Medusa and Bailey chased after L'Homme.

"Oh God. Calliope! Can you hear me?" Arizona leaned over her face as she tied up her hair. Teddy was already taking her jacket off and unbuttoning her shirt. "Calliope, I need you to look at me."

"It missed everything vital. We just need to stop the bleeding." Teddy reached under the table and pulled out her bag. "I figured something might go wrong and I'm all out of innocent roommates to call."

Arizona laughed and put her hand on Calliope's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open before slamming shut.

"Fuck. He shot me."

"Yeah, what a douchebag."

Calliope started to laugh before cringing. "I think I might –" She passed out.

****

When Callie opened her eyes she had no idea where she was or why her stomach hurt so fucking much. She turned her head to the side and her nose bumped into something. Tilting her head back she saw that she was in bed and that Arizona had fallen asleep sitting against the headboard. She'd bumped her nose into her thigh.

She just looked at Arizona for a moment. Who was she? How had she ended up here? She watched her eyes flutter as she dreamed, her chest rising and falling evenly. She really was beautiful.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open and Callie turned bright red when Arizona noticed her staring.

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"That is to be expected. You were shot." She leaned down and reached for Callie's shirt.

Callie swatted her hands away. "Hey, whoa! What are you doing?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Checking your wound."

Callie turned red again. "Right," she moved her hands out of the way, "That makes sense, sorry."

Arizona pulled her shirt up and checked out the incision site. Suddenly, she frowned and scooted down the bed. Lying on her stomach, head just above Callie's stomach she traced another scar. It ran horizontally just above her underwear. It looked like –

"Did you have a C-Section?"

Callie froze. She'd forgotten that there was a scar; She'd just gotten so used to it. "Yeah. It was a long time ago."

Arizona frowned and traced it again. "It's really jagged. They did a terrible job. Who was your doctor? I'd really like to have a word with them." She looked up when Callie didn't respond. She gasped when she saw that Callie was crying.

"It was Addison. When The Sergeant killed George he shot me, too. I was 6 months pregnant. I, uh, I went into shock and Addison was the only one around. She dragged me inside, we were on the porch. God, she was so brave. She…" Callie took a deep steadying breath, " She had to use a kitchen knife. She looked up how to do a C-Section online and did it. Sofia didn't make it."

Arizona just looked at Callie for a moment, tears in her eyes. This incredible woman had been through so much and still stood so strong. Her earlier statement made sense now. Losing her husband and her daughter in an hour would make anyone feel dead. She remembered how losing Tim had felt. She can't image how losing two people would feel.

"I'm surprised you don't hate Addison."

Callie's eyebrows drew down and she looked at Arizona. "Why would I hate Addison?"

"She killed Sofia." Arizona started when Calliope's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip.

"No." She stared at Arizona, "Addison saved my life. The Sergeant killed Sofia. The Sergeant killed my husband and my daughter. Addison saved my life. She kept me alive that day and she's kept me alive every day since. Do not blame her for anything."

"Well, I do blame her for cheating on Derek."

Calliope's grip on Arizona's wrist tightened painfully. "You are in no position to judge anyone, Arizona. You don't know what any one of us has been through. You may know the stories now, but you weren't there. You cannot judge unless you were there. You have never been in the line of fire. You have never been torn apart. This house is a safe zone and everyone is welcome without judgment."

Arizona looked at her for a moment before nodding. Callie released her grip on Arizona's arm. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You're new."

They lay in silence. Callie on her back staring at the ceiling. Arizona on her stomach staring at the bed. They stayed there until they heard the front door open, Cristina and Meredith's laughter floating through the house. The laughter stopped as someone shushed them and a soft voice got closer. The door to Callie's bedroom opened and Addison poked her head in. Seeing that they were awake she opened the door fully.

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

"You know, being shot really sucks. I thought the first time might have been a fluke, but the second bullet confirmed it for me."

Everyone laughed. Cristina jumped on the bed, sitting cross legged by Callie's bed. "So, how does it feel being bed ridden? I can't even imagine. Just lying here. Nothing to do. Nowhere to go. For days."

"Cristina." Meredith came to stand next to the bed. "There's no need to rub it in her face. I mean, I'd hate it. Needing help to go to the bathroom. Having to be fed. Wait! Can you even eat?"

Callie just laughed weakly. "Very funny, guys, thanks."

Teddy looked at Arizona. "Thanks for staying with her. We brought food and extra supplies. I can take over her care."

Arizona looked disappointed, but slide off the bed. "Yeah, sure."

Addison noticed that Callie looked a bit disappointed, too. "Actually," everyone looked towards her. "Why doesn't Arizona stay? Come on, Teddy, we can have a whole week of Beer and Grand Theft Auto Tuesdays."

Teddy looked back at Arizona who was trying not to look excited. "Yeah, sure. We'll be checking in periodically, though, so try not to rip her stitches with all that hot, lesbian sex."

Both Callie and Arizona turned bright red. "Teddy!"

Teddy and Addison laughed as they left the room. Cristina and Mer followed, waving as they shut the door behind them. The silence in the room was deafening as Callie and Arizona both tried not to look at each other. Finally, Callie looked at Arizona.

"Um, actually, I am kind of hungry." She smiled slightly, "We never got to finish dinner."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah, I'll go see what they brought." She opened the door and walked to the living room.

Callie stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Of course Addie was playing Matchmaker and of course Teddy was helping. They meddled too much for their own good. At least she would get to spend more time with Arizona. Although, she didn't know if Arizona would want to spend time with her. I mean, she had just gotten all mob-boss-intense on her and that sometimes (always) freaked women out. I mean, Erica left because Callie always put her work first. But Arizona was in the mob, too, so she would understand. There was always the chance she wouldn't though. What if she fell in love with Arizona and Arizona didn't love her back? What if something happened to one of them? What if –

"Whoa. Slow down, tiger!"

Callie turned her head and realized Arizona was in the doorway. "What?"

Arizona shrugged. "I don't know, but it looked like you were freaking out."

She laughed nervously. "What? No! I wasn't freaking out!"

Arizona just smiled and tilted her head. "ok…sure. Anyway," she lifted the two bowls of soup in her hand. "They brought a lot of microwaveable food, which is great because I can't cook for shit." Callie smiled. "So, Chicken Noodle or Chicken Broth?"

"Broth." Callie tried to sit up and gasped as pain seared through her.

"Whoa! Calliope!" Arizona put the soup down on her nightstand before gently helping Callie up. "I'm supposed to help you move around. You're still weak."

Callie leaned back against the head board. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

Arizona smiled at her, her dimples popping out. "It's ok. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." She climbed onto the bed and sat next to Callie.

As they ate, they both kept sneaking looks at each other. Callie realized something.

"You know, you can call me Callie." Arizona looked at her. "I mean, I'm only Calliope during Mob Time. I'm Callie if you're my friend."

"Am I your friend?"

Callie panicked for a moment. Had she read it wrong? Was Arizona only here out of obligation? Did she not want to be friends?

"Whoa, Calliope, calm down! I was just joking!" Arizona was smiling at Callie, who calmed down again and smiled back. "Of course we're friends! Do you always freak out like this?"

Callie shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope." She giggled.

Callie smiled back before realizing that Arizona had called her Calliope again. "Really, though, call me Callie."

Arizona shook her head. "No way, I like Calliope much better. It's all official."

Callie grimaced. "I know, that's why I hate it."

"Well, too bad! I'm going to keep calling you that."

They smiled at each other and kept eating. When they finished, they looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before laughing.

"This shouldn't be so weird."

"It's just that usually when I'm in a girl's bedroom she hasn't just been shot and we aren't really talking…"

Callie grinned. "I totally get that. You really are a lady killer, aren't you?"

"It's not that bad." She thought for a moment and then sighed. "I guess it is that bad, I have slept with a lot of women. I can't help it! I like sex!"

Callie laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that! I wish I could pull as much as you seem, too."

"Well, you do have Addison."

"Yeah, but Addison wishes I had a penis. I mean, she plays along and she enjoys it, but it's not really what she wants."

Arizona looked thoughtful. "What does she want?"

"Mark Sloan." Callie leaned her head against the back of the bed and sighed. "Whatever she says, she was in love with him. I think she was more upset about the fact that he didn't come after her than she was about Derek kicking her out in the first place."

"What do you want, Calliope?"

"What?" Callie looked at her.

"What do you want," She tilted her head and looked at Callie seriously, "If you weren't a mob boss, what would you be? What kind of life would you have?"

Callie thought for a moment. "Well, I'd have a big house. Like huge. I'd have a dog. Maybe 3 Dogs. Big fluffy ones that climb on your lap and sleep in bed with you. ..I'd want kids. A lot of kids. Like 10 kids. All kinds of kids. I'd want a big pool with one of those stone fountain things and I'd tan all time." She thought again. "I think I'd be a doctor or a lawyer. Someone who made a real difference and saved lives. Maybe I'd be a social worker. An actual one who cares. I'd help kids get real jobs and lives so they wouldn't join mobs and gangs." She looked at Arizona who was staring at her thoughtfully. She looked…conflicted. "What's wrong? Is that a stupid dream?"

Arizona shook her head quickly. "No, It's a great dream. I really like your dream."

"Well, what's yours? Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Arizona shook her head again. "No, I didn't. I wanted to be a teacher. I was going to teach underprivileged kids science. My brother died my senior year of College, so I went to Med School and became a doctor. I couldn't save my brother, but I could save other kids' brothers."

Callie smiled softly. "That's really noble."

"No, it's not. It's just right."

They sat in silence for a moment before Arizona took a deep breath and clapped her hands, startling Callie. "Okay! What do you want to do now?"

Callie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, we have to do something without moving, so that rules out…everything."

Arizona laughed. "You have a tv, right there!" She gestured to the wall opposite the bed. "We could watch that."

"There's no cable; I only have movies."

"You don't have cable?"

"No. I mean, I get all my news from the group and I watch my trashy reality shows in the living room with Addison."

Arizona smiled. "I can totally see you and Addison crying over the bachelor."

"Bachlorette. Also, all of the real housewives."

"Of course. Tell me, Calliope," Arizona put her hand lightly on Callie's thigh, leaning closer, "Is it hard to keep up with the Kardashians?"

"Shut up!" Callie punched her arm, chuckling when Arizona clutched it, pretending to be hurt.

"Ugh! I've been wounded! Assault!"

Callie laughed, before cringing. "Okay, no laughing."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"Some nurse you are! Forgetting about my wound."

Arizona leaned close again, fluttering her lashes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Callie flushed slightly as she thought about Arizona kissing anywhere around her belt line. "uh. Wha- Why don't you just pick a movie?"

Arizona grinned, her dimples momentarily distracting Callie.

"Sure! Do you have 'The Blob'?"


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, the door to Callie's living room opened, the leaders of La Femme entering, talking amongst themselves. All talking stopped, an uncomfortable silence growing, only broken by the salsa music playing in the background. Addison and Teddy grinned as they took in the picture.

Callie and Arizona were in their underwear, hands together in a ball room pose. Dancing with the Stars played on mute on the tv and a discarded game of strip poker lay on the coffee table. Callie's bandage had been decorated with a mixture of bones and butterflies. Arizona's hair had been dyed temporarily pink and Callie had whiskers drawn on her face.

Addison and Teddy high-fived.

"We fucking called it!"

"Yeah we did!"

Callie stepped away from Arizona, her menacing glare made ineffective by the whiskers. "You guys suck." She walked into the bedroom, turning off the music as she passed.

Arizona smiled at the group. "Hey!"

Cristina crossed her arms. "Wow, I'm starting to like you, New Girl. How did you get her to agree to the whiskers?"

Arizona shrugged. "What do you mean? I just asked."

Addison and Teddy exchanged looks. Their plan was working better than expected. Addison smiled at Arizona. "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll have our meeting?"

"Sure." She looked around the room trying to find her clothing. "Uh –"

"Here." Callie walked back into the living in her pajamas and handed Arizona a pair. "You can borrow some."

"Thanks, Calliope!" She brushed past her into the bedroom.

Callie looked back at the group. Bailey looked slightly annoyed as usual. Lexie and April were blushing slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the glimpse into her personal life. Meredith and Cristina seemed unsurprised and Addison and Teddy…well.

"'I'll be checking in periodically?' It's been a week."

They grinned. Addison held her hands up. "In our defense, we were drunk the first 3 days and then figured you two could just," She waved her hands vaguely.

"Bond." Teddy supplied.

"Yeah! You guys could bond! We were only helping our poor, single lesbian friends."

Callie narrowed her eyes, looking at them appraisingly. "You went out! You picked up men, didn't you!?"

Teddy had the decency to look embarrassed, but Addison just smirked. "Yup. Yes, we did. I took a nice accountant south of the border and Teddy had an honest-to-god date."

"You did?!" Arizona ran through the living room and hugged Teddy. She stepped back and put a hand on her chest, the perfect image of sincerity. "I am so proud of you. You really needed that."

Teddy shoved her back. "Shut up!"

Bailey cleared her throat. "As…touching as all of this is, we do need to have a meeting. Calliope, a lot has changed in the week you've been…resting."

Calliope blushed and nodded. "Yeah, right, ok. Let's sit down."

The group moved further into the room, pushing things out of the way and clearing space. When they'd all sat down, Calliope clapped her hands. "Alright, Crew, bring me up to speed."

Lexie started. "So L'Homme has started an all out war. Shooting in the streets, attacking our outposts, everything."

"They've come on strong recently, but I don't think Derek has any control." Cristina leaned forward. "Owen has pretty much taken over. He's in charge of the guns and the men and there has been no word from Derek on anything."

Meredith nodded. "Exactly, so far it's just been Owen's attacks. Sloan has been seen talking with politicians, but we haven't been able to get any intel on that."

Teddy spoke up. "I've been doing pretty well on the medical side, but, Arizona, is there any way we can get supplies from Seattle Grace?"

Arizona nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can pack a kit. Text me a list and I'll see what I can do."

Calliope looked at Addison. "How are we on funds?"

"We're fine. We've got money coming out of our ass, don't even worry."

"Great! That's nice. We should buy lunch."

A few hours later, everyone left. Calliope was worried about how tame this fight was. I mean, yes, shootings in the streets and attacks are terrible, but what did Derek want? All of this seemed pretty pointless. There were no demands, there was nobody moving into their territory. It was just pointless killing.

Before Calliope could get further with that train of thought, she noticed that Arizona had changed back into normal clothes. She was carrying her bag.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, Teddy needs help at the medical warehouse." She smiled, wryly. "I did sign on to be a doctor and I haven't been doing much doctoring."

Callie blushed as she thought about how much time they'd spent just hanging out while her wound healed. It was getting intense out there and here she was, hogging the doctor. "I guess you did." She laughed nervously. "Ok, well, I'll see you later then. Or tomorrow. Or whenever you're free next, it's totally fine if that's not for a while. Not that I don't want to see you or-"

"Calliope." Arizona placed a hand on her arm. "I'll see you later."

Callie smiled. "Great. Cool."

Arizona paused for a moment before kissing Callie on the cheek. She smiled, her dimples showing. "I'll see you later." She looked at her for another second, then turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Callie stood staring at the door for a second before reaching her hand up to her cheek. When she looked at her hand there were black smudges from the whiskers, but all she could think about was the fact that Arizona Robbins had kissed her. I mean, on the cheek, but still -

"Wow, I almost wish you looked like that after I kissed you."

Callie jumped and looked around. Addison was sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling softly. Callie hadn't realized that Addison had stayed. It made sense, Addison lived with her, but she hadn't even thought about her.

"I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, but it's kind of a blow to my ego."

Callie smiled and walked over to her. Leaning against the counter, she smiled up at Addison. "You are jealous, you can admit it."

Addison just shrugged. "I mean, I had you all to myself for thirteen years and suddenly some blonde girl is getting your attention. It's not really a thing, I love you like a weirdly incestuous sister, but yeah, I don't know."

Callie put her hand on Addison's thigh. "I love you, too, Addie, and it is weird to want to spend time with someone else, but I've always known that you loved Mark more."

Addison's head whipped down. "What? No I don't!"

"Addie, please. We've slept in the same bed almost every night since we met; I've heard you crying yourself to sleep. It's ok to love him."

Addison closed her eyes as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Cal, I don't want to."

Callie gently pulled her down from the counter and hugged her. "I know, of course I know. It's ok. Maybe one day something will happen and you can be together again."

Addison laughed wetly and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I think that would take a murder or two."

A loud banging sounded from the front door. Calliope immediately ran over, pressing a hand to her bandage, and pulled it open. Mark Sloan stood on the other side, sweaty and panting.

"Owen is going to attack your hospital warehouse. He's on his way with the guns."

*******

Arizona dropped her bag on the warehouse floor and sighed. There were only 3 empty beds out of the 10 that surrounded the room. Teddy must have been working hard to take care of these girls while Arizona lounged around and flirted with Calliope. She felt really bad, but at least she had been able to provide a way for Teddy to get real medicine.

Teddy slung an arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy Death."

"What?"

"Well, the actual hospital is Seattle Grace Mercy West, which you know because you work there, but this is the knock off hospital, Mercy Death."

Arizona looked over at Teddy, frowning. "Isn't that kind of morbid? I mean, do people die a lot here?"

Teddy just shrugged and removed her arm. "Not really. There's just a lot of gunshot wounds and car accidents and things. It's more about the bad luck than actual death." She shook her head. "Anyway, grab that bag and follow me!"

Arizona grunted as she picked the bag back up; Who knew illegal medical supplies were so heavy? She approached the cart that held the other supplies and opened her bag. As she set everything out, she glanced at Teddy making the rounds. This was a pretty decent operation, considering the fact that it had only been a week and a half since the war had started. She looked away as Teddy headed back toward her.

"So," Teddy leaned against the wall next to Arizona, "How goes it with Calliope?"

Arizona smiled, before clearing her throat and shaking her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're friendly. Friends, we're friends."

Teddy reached out and tugged on Arizona's pink hair. "You died your hair."

"It's temporary! And it was just for fun."

"Uh huh. What kind of fun?" She leaned close and squinted her eyes. "Sexy fun?"

"Teddy!" Arizona turned bright red and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. "She's injured!"

"But if she wasn't injured, then it'd be sexy fun?"

Arizona couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face. She just shook her head, smiling widely. "I'm not going to say yes, but…probably." Teddy laughed. "Just probably! I don't know! She's really great, but she is kind of my boss."

Teddy just raised her eyebrows. "Oh please, you guys have it so bad for each other! I've got 50 dollars on you two hooking up within the week, so get that done, please!"

Arizona laughed, fiddling with the medical supplies in front of her. "Speaking of getting things done…I hear you've got yourself a man."

Teddy froze, a blush creeping up her neck. "uh, I mean, he's not- we're not-"

"Calm down, Teddy, I'm kidding! Really, though, tell me about him."

Teddy smiled. "Well, his name is Henry. He's a baseball player."

"A baseball player? I'll bet he's hot!"

Teddy nodded. "So hot! And he's really nice, too. He's smart and he respects me, but we totally had sex on the first date."

Arizona paused. "First date? How long have you known him?"

"Well, We've been texting for a while, but we only started dating this week. We've gone out the past three nights."

Arizona laughed. "You left Addison at home alone? I'll be she was thrilled!"

"Hey, she was out every night, too! She's trying to hop back on the men wagon."

"The men wagon? Wow, Calliope must really keep her busy."

"She does! They do it whenever they can."

Arizona flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I hope Addison won't mind that I'm stepping in."

Teddy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening. They weren't expecting anyone. The door opened fully, but the light from outside obscured the man's face.

"Can I help you?" The man came closer. Teddy gasped. "You're not supposed to be here!"

*******

Calliope narrowed her eyes. "Why should we believe you?"

Mark bent over, resting his hands on his knees, out of breath. "Look, there's been a lot of dissent since Derek took over. I was more than happy to be your enemy when we just bickered over Danish, but I'm not about total war and Derek has no control over Owen anymore. There's another bigger player out there."

Calliope stood for a moment, lips pursed, before nodding. "I'll call Bailey." She turned around to find Addison staring blankly at Mark. "Addie, why don't you get him a glass of water?"

Addison looked at her and nodded. "Hey, Mark, Why don't you sit down?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll take that glass of water though." He followed Addison into the kitchen, looking over to see Calliope talking on the phone, not looking at them. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

Addison held a cup under the faucet. "Could you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like you care about me." She walked over to the freezer, yanking it open. "I need you to stop pretending because it's really killing me."

Mark reached around her and shut the freezer. She turned around, trapped between his chest and the door. "I'm not pretending, Addison. I do care about you."

Addison squeezed her eyes shut, trying to maintain her composure. "Then why didn't you come after me?" She looked at Mark, who dropped his arm in shock.

"What?"

"15 years ago, why didn't you come after me?"

Mark shook his head. "I did. I mean, I didn't know Derek had thrown you out until 3 days later and by then Calliope had already found you. I followed you to make sure you were being taken care of, but I couldn't approach you, I couldn't knock on her door."

Addison shoved the glass at his chest, the water splashing against his shirt. "You were a coward. Callie would have let you come in. She cares about me; she would have let you see me."

Mark just scoffs. "How would I know that? Calliope and I are enemies, I don't think I've had a conversation with her that hasn't ended in rolled eyes or yelling."

"It isn't my fault you can't keep it in your pants, Sloan."

Mark turned around and Addison slipped past him. "Please, I can totally keep it in my pants."

"Right, that's why you're known as McSteamy."

Mark shrugged. "I can't help it if the ladies like me."

Calliope opened her mouth to fire back, but quickly shook her head. "Bailey, Mer, and Cristina are on their way to the warehouse. I told them we'd meet them there."

Addison spoke up. "You can't go! You haven't even fully healed."

Calliope frowned. "Fuck. I forgot." She absently rubbed her bandage. "Ok, you and Sloan go. I'll stay. I want an update when you get there." She met Mark's eyes. "If this is a trick, I'll kill you myself. If you're right…" She looked at Addison, "You can join us. Start making it up to Addison or whatever."

Addison's jaw dropped. "Are you joking? You're going to let him join the FEMALE Mafia?"

Calliope just shrugged. "I mean, my dad was head of the Mafia and I know for a fact he wasn't female. Besides, don't you want your man back?"

Addison blushed and headed for the door.

Mark smiled and held his hand out to Calliope, who shook it. "Thanks, Calliope."

"Call me Callie."

***********

Teddy rushed to over to Henry. "You can't be here! It's dangerous!"

Henry shrugged. "Can't a boyfriend stop by to see his girlfriend at work?."

"Yeah, that's fine, but this isn't exactly an office." She paused. "Girlfriend?"

Henry blushed, "Um, yes? I plan to be with you for a while, so I might as well declare you off limits to everyone else now."

Teddy and Arizona laughed.

Henry smiled, "You must be Arizona. I'm Henry, Teddy's boyfriend."

Arizona smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard nothing about you. I just found out you existed."

Henry turned back to Teddy. "Really, you didn't tell her about me?"

Teddy grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. "Come on, get out of here!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. "No." He kissed her gently.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. Teddy felt Henry getting heavier, his legs giving out. She gasped. "No. No! Please, God, No!" She fell under his weight. Arizona appeared at her side and pushed his head up. Nothing. He was dead. "No. Please. No!" She looked up.

Owen Hunt stood in the doorway, his arm still raised. Teddy struggled to get out from under Henry's body. Arizona helped her, lifting Henry as much as she could. When Teddy was finally free, she looked at Owen.

"Why? He wasn't even part of this!"

Owen lowered his arm. "He was with you, he was part of this."

Teddy clenched her fists. If it wasn't for the fact that neither she nor Arizona had guns or protection, she would have attacked him. His men started flooding the warehouse. They each stopped next to a bed and point a gun at the girl lying there.

"Give us your medical supplies or we shoot the girls."

Arizona's mouth dropped open. "What? Are you telling me you can't just get supplies yourself? You have to steal ours?"

"They could get it themselves, but they'd rather take things from us." Cristina stood in the doorway, Bailey and Medusa at her sides. La Femme Mafia had arrived.

Owen rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get over your father's death? It's been years."

"There's a club. The Dead Dads Club. And you can't be in it until you're in it. You can try to understand, you can sympathize. But until you feel that loss..." She shook her head, "Just surrender, Hunt."

Owen smiled smugly. "I don't think I should. The way I see it, I've got a gun to every girl's head and you have a bunch of people in a doorway."

Bailey tapped her gun against her hip. "Hunt, this is our building. You think we don't have other ways to get in?"

Owen frowned, his eyebrows drawing down. He obviously hadn't thought that La Femme was confident enough. There was some noise by the door and then Addison and Mark appeared, standing behind Cristina. Owen laughed. "Wow, you got to Sloan? Well, he was always weak."

Sloan opened his mouth to speak, but Addison put a hand on his arm. "This isn't your fight. Let Cristina handle it."

"Yeah, Cristina, Handle it." Owen laughed. "Cristina can handle anything! A dead dad, a miscarriage, an abortion, a –"

Cristina shot him. The only noise in the warehouse was the sound of Owen's body hitting the floor and the fading sound of a gunshot. Nobody moved. Finally, Cristina started sobbing.

"Get these men out of here!" Bailey ordered her girls, gesturing to L'Homme's men, "Just lock them up next door."

There was a flurry of activity as the girls took their weapons and pushed them out. Bailey looked over to where Cristina was sitting on the floor sobbing, Mer's arms around her, before following her girls out.

Arizona watched as Meredith held Cristina to her chest, stroking her hair and whispering softly in her ear. She was surprised that Cristina had broken, but apparently there was a lot that she still didn't know about these women. They had been through so much and lost so much. Mothers and Fathers and Children and Husbands. How they carried themselves with any power at all, she had no idea. When she lost her brother, she nearly died; she couldn't imagine losing anymore.

Teddy's hand on her arm brought her attention back to the present. "Come on," Teddy sounded like she was barely keeping herself together, "let's get back to Calliope's. She'll want to know what happened."

Teddy walked over to Cristina and Meredith. They each put an arm over their shoulder and helped her walk out of the warehouse. Arizona followed silently. She looked over her shoulder at the women lying in the beds before shutting the door. At least she'd get to see Calliope.


	8. Chapter 8

Calliope had been pacing for the past hour. What was taking them so long? Obviously Sloan had told the truth, but now Calliope was focused on the fact that almost everyone important to La Femme was at that warehouse and Sloan could have been a ploy to get them there. She didn't think he'd take Addison if there was danger. He really did love her. Of course, if something went wrong, Calliope wouldn't know because all of the people who would tell her if something went wrong would be dead.

She was drawn out of her panic by a loud banging on the door. Why did everyone have to bang? Calliope hated banging. She yanked the door open and took stock of everyone as they entered. Cristina was sobbing, clinging to Mer. Teddy looked exhausted, pale and dead-eyed. Mark and Addison looked fine, but tired. They headed straight into the kitchen and began to take out wine glasses. Bailey strutted in and headed straight to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. When Calliope looked back to the doorway, she saw Arizona standing there, smiling tiredly, hands gripping her jacket tightly.

"You, uh, you missed a lot, Calliope. I saw two people get shot." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "It was an experience." She looked around the room, taking in her options, before heading into the kitchen to help Addison and Mark scrounge up some food.

Calliope stood by the door, waiting for someone to tell her what happened, but everyone was in their own world. The only sound in the room was Cristina's sobbing and the mumbling coming from the kitchen. Calliope realized she was still holding the door open and shut it loudly.

"He shot Henry."

"Who-"

"I was holding him. I was kissing him and suddenly there was a bang and," Teddy stopped abruptly. "Are gunshots always that loud?" She looked at Bailey who said nothing, then at Calliope who had tears in her eyes. "I don't think it was that loud when you got shot. I didn't hear anything when Owen got shot!"

"Owen got shot?"

"And he was so heavy! I'm not usually the one putting people onto the table; they usually get rolled in, but I never expected him to be so heavy." She looked hopelessly at her hands.

Bailey spoke. "Yang shot Hunt. He yelled at her about…things and she shot him."

Calliope turned to speak to Cristina when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Arizona was sitting on the kitchen counter, holding a glass of wine. On her right was Addison, who was leaning forward and giving Arizona her sexiest smile. On her left was Mark, casually lounging against the counter, eating an apple. Callie narrowed her eyes. What were they up to? Addison placed her hand on Arizona's knee just as Arizona covered her mouth to smother a laugh. Callie almost walked towards them when Addison looked towards her. The knowing look in her eye was enough to make Callie push down her jealousy.

She turned back to Cristina. "Hey, can you tell me what happened? What triggered you?"

Cristina looked at her wetly, gasping for breath, before swallowing and nodding. "I am going to tell you and then I am going to take a sedative and sleep it off in your bed." She waited for Calliope to nod before continuing. "He brought up my miscarriage and my abortion. I don't even know how he knew those things. They happened back at Dartmouth. Only Mer knows about them. Well, Mer and Burke."

"Preston Burke?" Addison's voice called from the kitchen.

Cristina looked at her confused. "Yeah. You know him?"

"I don't. Erica did."

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "Oh yeah. She did mention him. I mean, they went to undergrad together almost 20 years ago."

Cristina just shrugged. "We were engaged. He was a professor at Dartmouth and I took his Intro. to Cardiothoracic class and it just escalated from there. I got pregnant, before we got engaged and I considered keeping it, but before I could decide I ended up miscarrying when I heard about my father's death. I, uh, I was pregnant when Burke left me. He disappeared one day and left his engagement ring on the counter. I got an abortion. I wasn't going to have a kid on my own, much less a kid I was going to resent." Mer took her hand. "Mer's the closest thing to family I have."

The room was silent for a moment before Cristina cleared her throat. "That's enough emotional bullshit. I'll be in Calliope's room if you need me." She stood up. "Actually, try not to need me until tomorrow." Meredith followed her into the room.

Calliope looked at Bailey. "Sometimes I think those two are more than friends, but they're also kind of sisters."

"Like us!" Addison chimed in from the kitchen. Callie just looked at her at until she shrugged. "Or not."

"Yeah, I'm leaning towards 'not'."

Arizona hopped off the counter and brought Callie a glass of wine. "So what's the plan, boss?"

Calliope smiled as she took the wine glass. "I think we need to strike back. The fact that L'Homme thinks they can just come in and take our supplies is ridiculous. The fact that we didn't have defenses around our warehouse is even more ridiculous," she took a sip of her wine, "Miranda?"

Bailey bristled at that. "I'm sorry, Fearless Leader, but I was concentrating our defenses around our weaponry and our border."

"Well, considering the fact that they made it all the way into our territory, I'd say step up the border defense."

"Would you like to find me more troops? Because I am short."

"I'd say."

Bailey stood up menacingly. "Look here, Girl, I stood by your inheritance of La Femme, despite your inexperience, but I will not be disrespected. Until you put yourself on the front line, you cannot belittle my judgment or my girls."

Calliope looked her silently, before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry." She held out her hand and Bailey shook it. "Alright, I do think we need to strike back, though."

"I agree, but not tonight. They'd be expecting us to retaliate right away, but I want to plan this out. Make them wait."

Calliope nodded. "Agreed."

"Dinner is ready!" Mark stood in the kitchen, placing a final plate of food onto the counter. Addison stood next to him, smiling. "Tada!"

Bailey looked at Callie. "May I ask when Sloan became a part of La Femme?"

"He tipped us about the raid."

Bailey squinted at him for a moment. "Fine. That's fine. This food better be good."

Mark just nodded smugly. "It is."

Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." She lead Arizona to the far corner of the room, keeping an eye on the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Addison-"

"Oh god, should I be worried?"

"Shut up, I'm being serious."

"Sorry, Sorry, Go on."

Arizona looked at Callie for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to interrupt again. "I was talking to Addison and she mentioned that Sloan needed a place to stay. I know you aren't that close with him and I'm really not close to him," she looked towards the kitchen for a second before lowering her voice, "I also hate the way he stares at my chest."

Callie looked confused. "So what? You don't want him in La Femme?"

"No! I'm totally fine with that! If you get past the boob staring and the dirty jokes, he seems pretty cool. I was going to suggest letting Addison and him have my room at Teddy's. They can keep an eye on her and she can keep an eye on him."

Callie smiled, pleased that Arizona cared about her friends. "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea."

"There's only one problem. That means I wouldn't have a place to live." She smiled at Callie, who was immediately distracted by her dimples. "I was wondering if I could move in with you?"

Callie looked at her for a moment, a grin lighting up her face. "Of course you can move in with me. I'd like that. You can bring your stuff over tonight, if you want, since we aren't doing anything."

Arizona laughed. "Yay! I will! I'll put Sloan to some use."

Callie just laughed.

*******

Callie shut the door behind Mark. Turning around, she saw Arizona opening one of the boxes they'd brought over. "Hey, don't worry about that. It's late; we'll get it tomorrow."

Arizona shut the box. "Thank God. I'm so tired." She walked across the room to Callie. "So, I'm super gross. Can I use your shower?"

Callie nodded. "Of course! I mean, it's our shower now, but sure. It's in my room." She turned towards her bedroom, gesturing for Arizona to follow. She opened the door and stopped suddenly when she saw Meredith and Cristina curled up on the bed, asleep. Surprised by the sudden stop, Arizona bumped into her back, knocking her forward. Callie's "Oof!" woke the women up.

Sitting up slowly, rubbing her face with one hand, Meredith waved at them. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Nine."

"pm?"

"Yeah"

She nodded sleepily and shook Cristina. "Come on, we have to leave."

Cristina just curled around her pillow more. "No."

Callie laughed and walked further into her room. "Get out of my bed, bitch."

"Wow, you're rude," Cristina commented as she sat up. She got up and looked around, bleary eyed, for her shoes. Meredith held them out for her.

Callie and Arizona just watched them, amused. They stood next to each other, shoulders touching. Callie looked at Arizona for a moment, imagining what they would be like in the morning. Arizona probably had cute bedhead and she would probably be down for morning sex. Just then, Arizona looked at her. She smiled knowingly as Callie blushed.

Finally, Cristina pushed herself through their arms. Meredith followed, smiling apologetically. Callie and Arizona turned and watched them leave through the front door. They looked back at each other, alone again.

"Uh, the shower is just through there. I'll grab some towels from one of your boxes for you."

Arizona smiled brightly. "Thanks!" She went into the bathroom.

Callie nodded to herself. They could do this. It wasn't going to be awkward or weird. It was going to be just like the past week. As she walked into the living room, she made a mental checklist. Clean out the guest room. Buy a bed. Groceries. Would Arizona want to paint the place?

She opened a box, lost in thought. Callie suddenly found herself face to face with a box full of Arizona's underwear. It was an odd mix of lacy boy shorts and duck panties. She noticed some lingerie and a giant stuffed animal. This woman was a walking contradiction. Wait. Close the panty box, Calliope. Don't be a freak.

Moving on to the next box, Callie read the label. Towels. Perfect. They were lavender and super soft. For a second, she considered looking through more of Arizona's boxes. She would see it all eventually, right? No way, that's creepy.

Callie carried the towels back into her bedroom and hesitated before the bathroom door. Arizona was showering there. Naked showering. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. The room was like a sauna. The mirror was foggy and Callie felt herself start sweating from the steam. Apparently, Arizona liked to bathe in the fires of Mordor, which was perfect, because that was what Callie liked too. No, Callie, just leave the towels and go.

"Calliope?"

Callie froze. "Yeah?"

Arizona opened the door to the shower and leaned her head out. "Do you have a razor I could use?"

Callie tore her eyes from the silhouette Arizona's body made against the glass and met her eyes. She blushed at the knowing smirk on Arizona's face. "Uh…yes! I do! Yes, yeah, uh…" She turned around and opened the cabinet next to the sink. Grabbing a new razor, she turned back around. "Here you go."

Arizona just looked at her when she didn't move. "I can't reach it from all the way over here…"

Callie's blush darkened. "Right, yeah, of course." She nervously took the few steps to the shower and handing the razor to Arizona. Meeting Arizona's eyes, she stopped breathing for a second. Her eyes had changed from their normal bright blue to a dark, dark midnight color. "Uh, I have to...um…"

Callie turned around quickly and ran into the sink. She paused for a moment, unsure if she could possibly blush any more. Gathering herself, she fled the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, she hung her head. God, she was so clumsy around hot women. Arizona was SO hot. She sighed; this was going to be interesting.

She figured she might as well set the couch up. Grabbing some pillows off her bed, she headed into the living room. At least her couch was comfortable. As she turned back around to find a blanket, she saw Arizona standing in the doorway, wrapped in her lavender towel. Callie froze again; this couldn't be good for her heart.

"I, uh, I'll let you get dressed." Callie walk towards Arizona, headed to the bedroom. As she past her, she was stop by a hand on her arm.

"Hey." Arizona was looking at her again. Really looking at her. "Come here."

Callie turned to face her, smiling nervously. "what?"

"Don't listen to Bailey; you're a total chick magnet."

Callie smiled widely, taking a step closer. "Yeah?"

Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair. "yeah." She brushed her lips against Callie's softly before sighed and kissing her fully. Callie's arms wrapped around Arizona's waist, pulling her close. After a moment, Arizona pulled away. Callie smiled and kissed her again. Arizona bit Callie's lip and Callie's hips jerked against her. Suddenly, a shooting pain caused Callie to pull away.

"Fuck!" Callie clutched her side. "Oh god. Ow. Ow!"

Arizona panicked. "What? What is it? Is it your wound? Are you ok?!"

"No hip jerking! No sexy fun! I'm not healed!"

Arizona guided her towards the couch and helped her sit. "I'll go get pain meds for you!" She ran out of the room.

Callie cursed. Of course this would happen. She knew it would take longer than a week to fully heal; it was a fucking gunshot wound, but still. This was bullshit! She actually got to kiss Arizona, her lips were still tingling, and she couldn't do anything else. Maybe it was for the best. The last time she rushed into a relationship, she'd been left. The time before that he had died.

"Hey, take these." Arizona stood in front of her, holding out a glass of water and a couple pills. "I'm really sorry."

Callie tossed back the pills and took a sip of water. "It's ok, really. I'm sorry we had to stop."

Arizona smiled down at her, dimples showing. "Me too."

They just looked at each other for a moment before Callie yawned. She smiled when Arizona yawned right after. "Ok, I think it's our bedtime. I'll go grab you a blanket and let you get dressed." She stood up and hesitated. Kissing Arizona quickly, she moved past her into the bedroom. This had been such a weird day. Owen was dead, Teddy's boyfriend was dead, Sloan was now part of La Femme, Cristina was traumatized, and Arizona was kissing her. And living with her.

She grabbed a blanket off her bed just as there was a knock on her doorframe. Turning around, she smiled at Arizona. "Nice Pjs."

"Thanks! I love giraffes!" She stroked one of the fuzzy giraffes on her pants. "Um, I'll just take that and go to sleep."

Callie handed over the blanket and smiled. "Good night!"

Arizona looked at her for a moment, obviously thinking. Finally, she smiled awkwardly and nodded. She went back into the living room, shutting the room behind her.

Callie stared at the door for a moment before it hit her. She should have kissed her good night! Fuck. She was the worst at this. Heading over to the dresser, she berated herself. She finally gets Arizona where she wants her and totally blows it. Of course she did. She always fucks up relationships. Pull out a big shirt to sleep in, she shook her head. Not that this was a relationship. They had only kissed once. Well, twice. But still.

She undressed and put on her night shirt. Walking into the bathroom, she laughed at the note written in lipstick on the mirror. You should have joined me – A. Maybe next time. She brushed her teeth quickly and then crawled into bed. It was weird sleeping alone. After thirteen years of sleeping next to Addison almost every night, the big bed seemed really empty. She should ask Arizona to sleep in the bed with her. No, that would be really awkward.

There was a knock on her door. She sat up. "Come in."

Arizona opened the door and stuck her head in, looking sheepish. "Hey, um, would it be alright if I slept in here? Your couch is really uncomfortable and I have a hard time sleeping in new places. It's ok if you don't want to! I mean, I can try to-"

"It's ok." Callie smiled at her. "I was actually considering asking you to come sleep with me." She realized what she said. "I mean, sleep with me! No! Sleep in bed with me! Just sleeping!"

Arizona laughed as she fully entered the bedroom, dragging her blanket behind her. "I understood you. And thanks!"

She climbed onto the bed. Callie tried not to stare down the front of her shirt. She'd taken her pants of at some point, leaving only her red lacy top. As she scooted her legs under the blanket, she looked at Callie.

"Good night!"

Callie smiled at her and turned off the lamp.

"Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank my wonderful betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf

________

Callie woke up pressed to a soft, warm body. She smiled and pulled the body closer. Addison usually hated snuggling, but she must be in that sort of mood. Callie kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply. She smelled her own shampoo. That was weird; Addison usually used her own soaps, but Callie didn't care. She brushed her lips across the smooth shoulders, placing kisses as the body turned around.

Callie felt soft lips press against her own and sighed. This was nice. She pressed more insistently against Addison', running her tongue along her lips. Addison's mouth opened, letting her in. Callie brought a hand up cup Addison's jaw for a moment, before moving it into her hair. She felt a hand move under her shirt. Fingertips ran up her stomach, pausing at her bandage.

Her bandage. Why was Addison in her bed? She pulled her head back and opened her eyes. Dark blue eyes blinked at her. Arizona looked at her, her mouth still slightly open and her lips wet. Callie blushed when she realized it had been Arizona that she was making out with.

"Hey." Arizona's voice was gruff with sleep and arousal. "Why do you look so confused?"

Callie blushed more and looked away. "I thought you were Addison."

Arizona's face went blank. "Oh." She threw off the covers and started to climb out of the bed. Callie's hand on the back of her shirt stopped her.

"Hey! I'm glad it was you, instead. I'm just used to it being Addison."

Arizona sat on the bed for a moment before pulling her shirt out of Callie's grasp. "Its fine, Callie." She stood up and started heading towards the door, not looking at Callie. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Callie winced as the bedroom door shut. Fuck. Of course, she messed this up. It was too good. Callie didn't do good well. She grabbed the pillow next to her and shoved it onto her face. She let out a scream of frustration.

"Um…Calliope?"

Callie yanked the pillow off her face and bolted up right. She immediately regretted it when a bolt of pain shot through her. She groaned and clutched her side. Arizona lifted her hand away and checked her bandage.

"You're fine. You really should stop making sudden movements."

"You really should stop making me make sudden movements." She smiled at Arizona, hoping she wasn't still mad. Arizona looked at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Sure, blame the medic." Arizona offered her a hand. "I can't help it if you startle easily. Come on, help me make breakfast. Unless you're too wounded for that."

"Haha, I'm fine." She took Arizona's hand and stood up. As their bodies brushed, Callie was suddenly aware of how undressed they were. Judging by the blush on Arizona's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"You're blushing."

Arizona smiled at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about Addison." Callie's face fell. Arizona just laughed at her and pulled her out of the bedroom. "Relax, I was only joking."

"Well, you suck at jokes."

They laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"So, Calliope, what would you like?" Arizona opened her fridge. It was almost empty; they hadn't bought food since Teddy and Addison came by a week ago. Whoops.

Just then the front door opened and Mark, Addison, and Teddy walked in.

"Damn, you guys are awake." Addison shut the door as Teddy and Mark walked into the living room. "We were hoping to catch you in bed together."

Mark leaned against the kitchen counter. "I was just hoping to see you naked."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at him. "Eyes up, Sloan."

"Hey, why so hostile? I barely know you!"

"The first time I met you, Derek shot Calliope. The second time I met you, you hit on me."

Mark just shrugged. "Don't take it seriously. I'm only interested in Addison."

Callie smiled at Addison who was looking at Mark, slack-jawed. Callie was glad that Addison was happy. She missed her though. It was weird that she had barely seen her in a week. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't just kiss her anymore. Addison wasn't hers. She noticed Addison watching her.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." She quickly headed into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She looked up when she heard the door click shut. Addison leaned against it and crossed her arms.

"We always knew this would happen." Addison sighed. "We never planned to be together forever. Hell, we weren't ever really together."

"Yeah, but we were fake together for over a decade." Callie wiped a tear out of her eye. "That means something."

Addison pushed off the door and sat on the bed next to Callie. She opened her arms for a hug. "Come here, Cal." Callie leaned into her arms and sighed. "It did mean something, it still does. I don't know how many times I had to remind myself that it was just for fun or that I didn't actually love you, but I did love you. I do love you."

Callie turned her head into Addison's neck. "I know. I'm not even jealous. Not really. I just…I'm going to miss you."

Addison kissed her hair. "I'll still be here."

"You know what I mean."

Addison laughed wetly, quickly wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a minute before Callie spoke.

"I woke up this morning with Arizona in my arms and I thought it was you. We were making out until I remembered my bandage and that it was Arizona." Callie laughed softly. "I even told her that I thought it was you."

Addison pulled back and looked at Callie incredulously. "What? You told her you were kissing her because you thought it was me?"

Callie blushed slightly. "…yes?" Addison smacked Callie's arm. "Ow! I'm wounded; you can't hurt me!"

"I can hurt you when you've been an idiot! You can't say that to a woman! Or to anyone!" Addison narrowed her eyes as Callie yelled back.

"I didn't think about it! It just came out!"

"What, like that time you took my shirt off and told me I was looking a little chubby?"

"You're the one who always critiqued my eyebrows!"

"You judged me for having fur coats!"

"No, I judged you for having nine fur coats."

"Whatever, that's just as bad."

They looked at each other silently for a moment. "I'm going to miss you, Addie."

Addison smiled slightly. "I'll miss you, too, Cal."

Callie leaned forward and kissed her softly. Addie sighed into the kiss before pulling away. She pushed Callie's hair out of her face and kissed her nose.

"Ok, we'd better rejoin the crowd." Callie froze. "Shit. We left Arizona, Mark, and Teddy alone."

"Who knows what they've done."

Callie and Addison jumped up. Addison yanked the door open and they entered the kitchen.

Arizona and Mark were splitting a bag of baby carrots while Teddy made coffee. Mark had somehow managed to lose his shirt and he was showing Arizona his bullet wounds.

"This one was done by your Calliope here." He gestured to his arm, a long horizontal scar spanning his bicep. Looking at Callie, he asked, "Do you remember?"

Callie smiled. "Yup. You were flirting with my girls. Just standing in the door way to our outpost, not a care in the world."

"That's not why you shot me, though."

Callie thought for a moment before laughing. "You hit on me! You turned around and said 'Hey, Calliope, have I ever told you how hot you are? You know what I'd do to you? I'd take one finger and-'"

"And then you shot me." He smiled at her. "There are no hard feelings, by the way. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Mark. I don't know how I'd ever survive if you hadn't forgiven me."

Arizona looked between them, chewing thoughtfully. "How long have you two known each other?"

Callie looked at Mark. "Uh, god, I don't know."

"Probably around 25 years."

"Yeah, I started following my father around when I was 12 and I think you were just a message boy then."

Mark nodded and accepted the cup Teddy handed him. "Yeah! I remember that. I used to chase you around the block."

Callie threw her head back and laughed. "Yes! You were a womanizer even then."

He gestured at her hair. "You had the worst haircut! It looked like you tried to cut it yourself."

Callie blushed slightly. "I had cut it myself."

Teddy laughed. "At least it looks better now."

Addison raised her hand. "Wait. Mark, you've been in the mob since you were a child?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was an orphan and Derek's family took me in. They all have mob ties."

Addison looked at him quietly for a moment. "That explains a lot."

Callie looked between them for a moment. She turned to Arizona. "I'm hungry."

_____

Callie stopped walking when she realized Arizona wasn't behind her anymore. She turned around to see Arizona supporting herself on a shelf of canned vegetables because she was laughing so much. She clutched her side as tears ran down her face.

"What, you've never heard that joke before?"

"No! Who thinks of that thing with the umbrellas?"

Callie grinned and started walking again. "Come on; let's finish up, so we can go home."

She heard Arizona jog up behind her. Smiling, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and tugged her close. They walked silently for a bit.

"Oh my god! Can we get donuts?" Arizona ran ahead and stopped next to a donut display. "These are the best!"

Callie stared at her for a second before speaking. "I'm sorry, how old are you again?"

Arizona crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm older than you, actually. There is nothing wrong with enjoying childish things. 'Childish'," she made air quotes, "is just a social construct anyway. Why are we too old for things like Disney, or Donuts, or…or-"

"Dicks?"

"Exactly. What?! No! Calliope! Ew!"

Callie broke into hysterical laughter, bending over the grocery cart. She couldn't believe Arizona had fallen for that.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Arizona put her hands on her hips. "You are the worst, Calliope." She watched as Callie continued to laugh. "Ok, ok, let's move on before you hurt yourself."

Callie straightened up, still chuckling to herself. She looked at Arizona who still looked a bit upset. Pushing the cart forward, she grabbed a box of donuts off the top of the display. She dropped it into the cart and smiled at Arizona. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Arizona joined her at her side again. "So when are we retaliating against L'Homme?"

"Tonight." Callie turned down the cereal aisle, absently leaning forward against the cart. "Bailey texted me earlier and said she'd call when they were ready."

Arizona ran her hand along the shelves as they walked. "Are you going with them?"

"Of course." She held a hand up when Arizona started to protest. "I'll be fine, Arizona. Really. I'm almost better and I'll take pains meds before. I have to be with my people. I'm their leader."

Arizona grabbed a box of Honey Nut Cheerios off the shelf and nodded. "Ok, I understand, but I'm coming, too."

"You can't! You aren't trained at all. You're just a medic."

"I'm not just anything, Calliope." They stopped at the end of the aisle. "I know I haven't been in the mob very long, but I grew up on military bases my entire life. I know how to shoot a gun and I know how to kill. I'll shoot my brother's killer right between the eyes if I ever met them. I'd have no qualms or hesitations. I am not just a medic, Calliope. I am a good man in a storm."

Calliope looked at Arizona for a moment as she re-evaluated her image of the cute, blonde woman in pigtail braids. Arizona gazed calmly back, unfazed by the leader of La Femme Mafia's stare. After a long silence, Calliope nodded.

"Fine. You can come with us."

Arizona grinned. "Awesome!"

They started walking again when another cart turned the corner and crashed into them.

"Dude, what the fu-" Alex Karev cut himself off when he saw who he had crashed into. "Uh, sorry, Calliope."

Calliope just gazed at him. He shouldn't even be on this side of town. "What are you doing here, Karev?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Shopping." Arizona coughed to cover a laugh as Alex half-smiled at her. "Uh, I actually live on this side of town."

Calliope frowned. "Why?"

"I work at Seattle Pres."

"You do?" Arizona asked. "I work at Seattle Grace. I mean, I'm on sabbatical right now, but I'm a peds surgeon there."

Karev smiled and looked interested. "Really? Me too. I just became an attending."

Arizona grinned. "That's great! Where did you go to med school?"

The sound of a throat being cleared stopped him from answering. Arizona and Alex looked toward Calliope.

"It's been fun, Karev, but we have to go."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, ok, have a good night." He turned his cart around and started walking away.

"Karev." He looked back to see Calliope frowning at him. "Wear a vest tonight."

Alex frowned for a second before nodding. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

_____

Calliope looked at the people gathered in her living room. Bailey, Medusa, Cristina, Addison, Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Lexie, Kepner. Tonight was going to be gruesome and if L'Homme realized they were there, then people would get hurt. She sighed.

"Alright, let's go over the plan again. We're robbing the armory. They've been stocking up on weapons and we need to stop that. We'll go in, take as much as we can, and leave. They cannot know we are in there. It is a warehouse with one front entrance and a loading dock; if they enter through the front, we could be are trapped in." She looked at each of them for a moment. "Alright, Cristina – "

"Will be in the van, watching. You are all bugged and we will be able to track your every move. Mer-"

"Is in charge of look out. I will be watching the security cameras and keeping the footage of an empty warehouse looping. Lexie-"

"Will be tracking L'Homme members. Meredith has set up cameras at their local haunts and I'll be watching those."

Calliope nodded. That was security done. "Bailey, explain the process."

Bailey stood up and pointed at the map that had been pinned to the wall. "Okay, we'll be entering the area from the west. Sloan has informed us that L'Homme always drives black vans, so we bought three of them. Meredith, Cristina, and Lexie will be in the first one. They'll park themselves to the North and keep an eye on things. Calliope, Teddy, Addison, Sloan, Arizona and myself will be in the second one; We're entering the building first. The rest of my girls will be in the last one. We'll park both vans near the loading dock and pack away as many guns as fast as we can." She looked around to see if there were any questions. April raised her hand. "Yes, Kepner?"

"I'm creating a distraction on the south side of town, right?"

Calliope nodded. "Yes, you'll be holding a press conference discussing L'Homme's recent reign of terror."

Kepner smiled. "Great! I can do that."

Lexie poked her side. "I'd hope so; it's your job."

Sloan spoke up. "Hey, I'm 100% on your side now, but I can't shoot anyone from L'Homme. They were like family to me."

Calliope smiled slightly. "That's ok, Mark. Hopefully nobody will be shooting anyone." She clapped her hands. "Alright, people! Tonight's the night!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf!**

* * *

Meredith leaned forward over the steering wheel, trying to see where she was going. "You know, I understand the secrecy, but if I crash straight through the side of the building, it's going to be pointless."

Cristina popped another grape into her mouth. "Stop complaining and drive."

"Why don't you drive?"

Cristina just shrugged and ate another grape.

Lexie laughed quietly at them. She leaned forward over the front arm rest and pointed at a lamp post. "That's the spot. The light is always off there and no one ever patrols over here."

Static boomed from the walkie-talkie sitting on the dashboard.

_Medusa, you copy?_

Cristina grabbed the walkie-talkie from the dash. "The Robot copies."

_Yang, get off the com!_

Cristina huffed as she gave Meredith the walkie-talkie. "Bailey is so bossy."

"She is the boss. Sort of." Meredith pressed the button. "This is Medusa speaking."

_Grey, keep Yang off this thing. I do not need to listen to her sass._

Cristina frowned. "Bailey's the sassy one. Jeez, she just-"

_Anyway, you in position?_

"Yes, sir. Just parked."

_Good. So did we. Sloan is opening the loading dock door now. Hang tight and keep us updated._

"Roger, Roger." She put the walkie-talkie on the dash and saw Lexie and Cristina looking at her oddly. "What? 'Roger, Roger' is a thing…right?"

Lexie just shrugged and settle farther back into the van. She looked over all the computers that had been set up. She loved that it looked like they were in some sort of cop show. Although, technically they would be the bad guys.

"Move." Cristina pushed her towards the door. "These three are mine; yours are on the other side."

Meredith awkwardly climbed over the armrest and sat in front of her computers. They sat quietly for a moment before Cristina spoke.

"Ugh, I'm bored."

"Um, it's only been five minutes."

"Shut up, Lexipedia. No one asked you."

"Cristina, be nice."

Lexie smiled at Meredith who just nodded.

Another few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly, Lexie noticed something.

"Hey, guys. Derek is on the move. So is Jackson. And Karev."

* * *

Calliope looked around the loading dock. There was a semi-truck parked in the far corner and a black van next to it. There was an empty parking spot. She looked towards Mark who was typing in the pass code for the door.

"Hey, whose car is missing?"

He looked at the spot. "Oh that's the Henchmobile." He growled in frustration at the lock.

Arizona smiled. "You call it the Henchmobile?"

"Yeah, it's a car for The Henchmen. Ergo, Henchmobile."

Teddy laughed. "I just like that they call them 'The Henchmen.'"

Addison shrugged. "I mean, we call our militia 'The Girls'."

Arizona and Teddy nodded, seriously. "Yeah. True. Yeah."

Bailey turned to them. "Will you hush? Sloan is having a hard time concentrating. "

"I am not!" Just then the door swung open. "HA!"

The Girls rushed into the next room to start collecting weapons. Calliope looked at the keypad. There was a small red light blinking.

"Hey, Sloan?"

He looked at her from his spot next to Addison. "Yeah?"

"What's this light?'

"What light?"

* * *

Meredith and Cristina rushed over to her computers.

"Fuck," Meredith rushed toward the front of the truck. "They must have triggered something." She grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Bailey, do you copy?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Bailey, do you copy?" She turned to Cristina. "Call Calliope. Bailey, do you copy?"

"Calliope isn't answering."

"Shit." She looked back at her computers. There were men heading towards the front entrance. "Fuck, Henchmen!" She climbed back over the armrest and started the car. "We'll head them off. They have to get through that entrance to get to the main room where our girls are."

She peeled off towards the front entrance. They had been right around the corner, but in the two minutes it took them to get to the entrance the men had opened the door.

"Go! Just open fire. We need to create a distraction!"

Cristina and Lexie leapt out of the back of the truck. Cristina opened fire with her automatic and didn't bother aiming. Lexie picked her shots more methodically. Where Cristina killed by number of bullets, Lexie killed with precision. Medusa ran up behind them.

"Come on! We have to get inside!" They took off, chasing after the Henchman that had already gotten inside.

* * *

Calliope held her hand up for silence. "Do you hear that?" The Girls had created an assembly line; carrying the guns out of the main room, into the loading dock, into the truck. "It sounded like gun fire."

Bailey pushed past The Girls into the main room. The rest of La Femme's board followed behind her. She brought her gun up as three Henchmen entered the main room. They froze, intimidated by the imposing figure she presented. Three loud shots sounded behind them and they dropped to the ground. Behind them stood Cristina, Meredith, and Lexie, guns up.

Calliope stepped forward. "Report."

They dropped their guns down and stood at attention. Meredith spoke. "We saw movement from Derek and Jackson. A few seconds later, Henchmen showed up in a black van. They approached the entrance. We got them all."

Bailey frowned. "Why didn't you just contact us?"

Cristina answered. "We tried. Calliope didn't answer her cellphone and the walkie-talkie was non-responsive."

Bailey nodded. Suddenly, the three women swung up their guns, pointing them at the board. Calliope looked behind her. There stood Derek and Alex.

"Calliope," Derek said as he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, "how nice of you to stop by."

"Cut the crap, Shepherd. You're outnumbered."

He shrugged casually. "For now. More of my men are on their way."

Arizona looked at Alex. He smiled awkwardly at her. He didn't seem very enthusiastic or imposing. Arizona noticed the bulge under his waistcoat that indicated a vest. Derek's waist coat was skin tight. Her eyes widened as she realized that Alex hadn't tipped Derek off. She spoke.

"How did you know we were here?"

Derek looked at her. He dragged his eyes across her entire body, top to bottom. Arizona bristled. Addison stepped forward.

"Just answer the question, Derek."

He held his hands up defensively. "I was going to. I'm just surprise the new blonde girl hung around. You're pretty protective of her. Is she yours?"

Calliope frowned. "She's mine."

"I'm no one's." Arizona crossed her arms. "No one owns me."

Alex coughed, hiding a smile. Derek smirked. "So, you're Calliope's new girl. I was wondering who would fill Addison's sexual shoes."

Bailey sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. "All you damn people do is talk about sex." She looked around the room. "What I'd like to know is  _how did you know we were here?"_

Shepherd stuffed his hands back in his pockets. "You tripped the alarm." Calliope looked at Sloan who frowned.

"How? I knew the passcode."

"No, you knew  _your_  passcode. Everyone has a different one. It helps us log who came in and out."

Teddy crossed her arms. "But you didn't know what Owen was doing."

Derek gritted his teeth. "Owen was in charge of keeping track of the log. I never saw it." He ran a hand through his hair. "He hid it from me."

Calliope turned to Meredith. "Pack up the bomb room. Take Little Grey and Yang."

Meredith nodded and headed back to the hallway outside of the main room.

Calliope turned back to Derek. "We're taking what we want. Your men won't show up in time to stop us."

Derek just shrugged, seemingly unfazed.

"Hey, Calliope!" Meredith leaned in through the doorway. "We need Sloan; he has the key."

Mark looked between Derek and Addison before nodding. "Yeah, I'm coming." He kissed Addison. "Shoot him for me please."

"I'll try."

Mark left the main room. The Girls were still carting weapons out of the room, but Derek didn't seem to care. He just looked between Arizona, Addison, and Calliope.

"So are the four of you a big group thing now?" None of the women answered. Derek just shrugged. "I'm only asking because I'm a bit jealous. Addison never agreed to do weird things with me."

"Shut up." Addison raised her gun. "I don't need this from you."

Derek laughed. His chuckles bounced off the warehouse walls. Everyone watched him for a moment; the only sound was the clicking of the guns as the girls handed them down the line. Arizona shifted uncomfortably and met Teddy's eyes. Calliope frowned, how could he be so calm?

Derek ran his hand through his hair. "You don't need this from me? WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!" His face turned an ugly red, the vein in his forehead popping. "I was the one who took you from a life of alcohol and partying and made you finish Law School!" Derek took a step forward. Addison fidgeted, nervously adjusting her grip on her gun. "I made you." Derek raised a fist.

Addison flinched back. "Shut up!" She cocked her gun. "Shut up! You ruined me! You brought me into this whole mafia mess! I wouldn't have gone through any of this if it weren't for you!"

Arizona looked at Calliope whose face was carefully blank. Addison regretted this life. Did that mean she regretted Calliope?

Addison took a deep, shuddering breath. "I hate you, Derek Shepherd. You can tell yourself that you made me, that you saved me, but you didn't. You ruined me. Calliope saved me.  _I saved me._  You are nothing. You are a small, angry man who wants the world, but doesn't deserve it."

Derek looked at her, his face still red, before turning to Calliope. "I see she's left you for Mark. I guess your plastic dick just wasn't good enough."

A shot rang out. Everyone looked at Addison who was staring down at her gun, her mouth open in disbelief. Derek clutched his arm, blood running over his hand and dripping onto the floor. He turned and walked out of the main room back towards the loading dock. Addison holstered her gun with shaking hands, turning towards Calliope. Callie walked over and wrapped her arms around Addison, holding her as she began to cry.

Arizona looked towards Alex. He lingered for a moment before half-smiling at her and walking out.

* * *

"Open the pod bay doors, Hal."

"Shut up, Yang."

"It's not my fault you can't unlock a door." Cristina leaned against the wall next to the door to the bomb room. "Put the thing in the hole. Isn't that what you're good at?"

Meredith and Lexie giggled from Sloan's other side. Finally, the lock clicked and the door swung open. As they walked in, the girls noticed just how full the room was. The walls were covered in shelves; there were bombs in every stage of production. On the right, there were supplies; clocks, wires, ingredients were labeled and organized. On the left, finished bombs were waiting to be placed and set off.

Lexie set down the box she was carrying. "Ok, let's take the ingredients. We can set off a bomb in the warehouse when we're done and that will take care of the finished ones."

Sloan nodded. "Sure," he grabbed one of the larger explosives from the shelf, "I'll set this for an hour. That should be long enough. I'm sure they're almost done out there."

Meredith paused, holding a bottle of kerosene in her hand. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Everyone listened closely. They could faintly hear the sound of boots clicking out in the hall.

Cristina grabbed the bottle out of Meredith's hand and tossed it into the box. "Let's go."

Sloan finished with the bomb and set it back on the shelf. As they left the room and walked back into the hallway, they saw Jackson standing in their way. He had his back towards the door to the main room and a long gun clasped in his hands.

Sloan moved in front of the women. "Leave, Avery, you've lost this warehouse."

Jackson shrugged and moved his finger to the trigger. "I know. I'm not here for the warehouse; I'm here for you."

Sloan frowned. "I left L'Homme."

Jackson just rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I'm surprised that you tied yourself to one woman. I didn't think you had it in you."

"You're just mad that women want to sleep with me. I don't have to force myself on them."

"I  _will_  shoot you."

"I don't think you will." Sloan crossed his arms. "If you wanted to shoot me, you would have. I think you're under orders to bring me back alive."

Jackson twitched, angry that Sloan had called his bluff. "Fine," he swung the gun over and aimed for Lexie's leg, "I'll shoot them."

His gun went off and a second later, a second shot echoed. Lexie screamed and fell to the ground, clasping her ankle. Jackson hit the ground with a dull thud, dead.

* * *

Calliope took a step back, holding Addison at arm's length and meeting her eyes.

"You ok? We need to get out of here."

Addison nodded and stepped out of Calliope's reached. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." She wiped her eyes.

Calliope nodded slowly and turned to Teddy and Arizona. "Can you guys take her? Just wait in the car until we –"

Two gunshots sounded from the hallway. Everyone looked toward the door as it opened. Sloan entered first, carrying Lexie and stepping over Jackson's body. Cristina and Meredith followed holding the box full of bombs between them.

"What happened?" Teddy ran forward to look at Lexie's ankle.

"Avery challenged my allegiance to your group." Sloan readjusted his arms under Lexie. "Don't worry, we won. We also set a bomb; it should go off in about an hour."

Calliope sighed and gestured toward loading dock door. "Alright, let's get out of here."

The group shuffled past her onto the loading dock and The Girls followed behind. Calliope was just glad none of them had been killed. She didn't think they could handle another loss. Shutting the door behind them, she paused for a moment. This had gone really well. Except for Derek being a douche like usual and Lexie getting shot in the ankle, this was a successful night.

Arizona walked back into the loading dock. "Hey, you coming? Bailey's complaining because you sit in the middle and she has to stand outside until you get in."

Calliope smiled. "Yeah, sorry." She walked over to Arizona, touching her shoulder as they walked out. Calliope turned and pulled down the metal door.

"Calliope, I do not appreciate standing out in the cold." Bailey stood on the ground between the dock and the car, her hands on her hips. As Calliope and Arizona jumped down, Bailey turned back towards the van. "Honestly, you're so slow. I almost –"

Suddenly, Bailey was on the ground, her eyes slowly glazing over. Calliope froze, staring down at the body. She was vaguely aware of shouting and the sound of guns being fired, but she couldn't move. Miranda Bailey was dead. This was the woman who taught her how to shoot a gun and made sure that she always ate. Bailey had teased her for being awkward and lanky and had taught her how to read blueprints. She felt her hands start to shake. Bailey was invincible. Bailey was superman with a gun.

She watched as Sloan picked up the body and loaded it into the van. Hands pushed her in afterwards. She reached over and pulled Bailey's head onto her lap as the car door closed next to her. Running her hand over Bailey's hair, she closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

**This chapter is very violent, so if that's going to bother you, I suggest you not read.**

* * *

*Asterisked for Violence

Arizona watched as Calliope and Mark lifted Bailey's body onto a shelf of the freezer. She wasn't surprised that La Femme had a place to store bodies; she wasn't even surprised it was in the back of butcher's store, but it creeped her out to think that the food was being stored so close to the dead. As Calliope shut the wall that separated the body shelves from the stores, she shivered. This was getting incredibly real.

Calliope turned her back on the wall and stared blankly into space for a moment. Addison walked in.

"What do we do now?" She crossed her arms to steel herself against the cold of the freezer. "Bailey had a plan."

Calliope's eyes snapped to hers. She didn't speak. Arizona's brow furrowed as a strange sound filled the freezer. It grew louder and Arizona realized it was growling. Calliope was…growling?

Suddenly, Calliope reached out and pulled a metal shelf to the ground. Glass jars containing animal organs and blood smashed on impact. The other members of La Femme jumped back to avoid the splatter, but Calliope just watched the wreckage as it splashed against her heels. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Have someone clean that up."

Arizona watched as she stepped over the mess and walked out of the freezer, her heels clicking against the tile of the store. The bell above the front door jingled as she pushed through it.

* * *

Arizona woke up the next morning and stretched her arm out, feeling cold sheets against her skin. Calliope hadn't been to bed. She sat up and thought about how different this was from yesterday. How different Calliope was. She threw back the sheets and stood up. Walking towards the bathroom, she rubbed her eyes. What was going to happen now? A funeral for Bailey?

"Arizona!" Calliope's voice called through the door.

She changed her course, heading to the living room. As she pushed to door open, she scratched her stomach, Calliope's shirt feeling soft against her fingers. She shivered as cold air hit her bare legs.

Calliope was pacing in front of the door. She looked different than usual. In six-inch heels and a black business suit, she made an imposing figure. She impatiently tapped her phone against her hand, glancing at it every other step. Glancing at Arizona quickly, her eyes jumped to her legs before returning to her phone.

"What's happening?"

Calliope's phone rang. She answered it immediately. Arizona watched as she grabbed her keys from the table by the door. "Are we ready?" She gestured for Arizona to follow as she opened the door. Arizona followed, feeling awkward and uncomfortable in just a shirt. Calliope led the way down the hall, her shoes echoing of the walls. "We're coming down now." She hung up the phone as the elevator opened. An older woman got off, nervously hurrying down the hall away from them.

They entered the elevator and Calliope pressed the button for the lobby before clasping her hands in front of her. Arizona just looked at her, wondering if she was going to speak. Just as she opened her mouth, Calliope started talking.

"There is a suit for you in the limo. You'll change on the way." Calliope's voice was flat, devoid of the affection that usually came through when she spoke to Arizona.

"What's happening?"

The elevator doors opened. Calliope strode forward, her shoulders back. Arizona noticed how regal she looked, nothing like the Callie that had helped her dye her hair pink four days ago. The door man held the doors to the building open as they exited. She tried to make eye contact with him, but he stubbornly looked above her head.

Arizona was thoroughly confused. Obviously, some mob business was happening, but what? Calliope was being extremely unhelpful; she had been so nice, catching Arizona up on code words and plans, but now she ignored her. She watched Calliope enter the limo, hesitating for a moment before entering herself.

Teddy was sitting as far into the car as possible; Calliope sat at the corner opposite the door, conversing with the rest of La Femme. Arizona saw Teddy gesture and awkwardly scooted down the limo's seats towards her.

"Put your suit on."

"Hey, Teddy, can you tell me what's happening?"

Teddy looked past her for a moment, but when Arizona turned to look, Calliope was deep in conversation. She looked back at Teddy who just started taking the suit off its hook on the door. Arizona wiggled into the pants as gracefully as she could. As she put her arms through her shirt and started buttoning it up, she looked towards Calliope.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but everyone looked very serious. Calliope suddenly swung her head around and met her eyes.

"Hurry up, we're almost there."

"Where?"

Calliope just rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation. Arizona frowned as she tucked her shirt into her pants. This was getting really weird. The car stopped and Teddy pushed past her and opened the door. She stepped out, grabbing her jacket and heels. They were in front of some sort of office building. She followed Teddy inside, hopping awkwardly as she tried to put her shoes on and walk. Finally getting them on, she jogged to catch up, pulling her jacket on as she went through the door.

They walked down the hallway before stopping at a door. Arizona looked around the hallway; there was nothing special about this door that made it stand out. She saw Calliope take a deep breath and steel herself. Calliope nodded. Sloan kicked in the door, the sound of it crashing against the wall bouncing off the walls of the room. Sloan entered first, then Calliope. Meredith, Cristina, and Addison followed carrying a bag, a scalpel, and a metal bat, respectively. Teddy grabbed Arizona's arm and dragged her in.

The room was dark. Arizona couldn't tell how big it was, but 30 feet from the door was a spotlight, highlighting a man with a black bag over his head. Sloan stood next to him, one hand on the man's head. Calliope stood directly in front the man, Meredith and Cristina on her left, Addison on her right. Teddy pulled Arizona to the side.

"Who is that?"

Calliope's head snapped toward her as Teddy's grip tightened painfully. Arizona gasped. The look in Calliope's eyes could only be described as rage. Calliope stood in her heels, just under six foot, the image of a mob boss. She looked cold and powerful.

Calliope looked back towards Mark and nodded again. Mark yanked the bag off the man's head. It was Alex Karev. He squinted against the sudden light, briefly struggling against the rope tying him to the chair, before giving up.

Calliope reached her hand out. Cristina uncapped the scalpel and slapped it into Calliope's hand. Arizona couldn't keep from comparing the moment to a surgery. Calliope looked calm and collected, a surgeon prepared to cut into her patient. Alex must have thought the same thing because his eyes jumped to Arizona before settling back on the scalpel. He squirmed nervously.

"I don't understand. I thought we were friendly."

"There is no 'we.' There is only us and you." She nodded at Addison. "Break his finger."

Addison walked over, dragging her bat along the floor. The sound of metal scrapping metal grated against Arizona's ears. She looked down and realized the whole floor was metal. She could see a drain underneath Alex's seat, the placement suggesting it was made for easy clean up. Addison leaned her bat against the chair, right between Alex's legs. She counted his fingers slowly, making him watch as she chose her target. Suddenly, she grabbed his pinky and snapped it.

Alex's screams echoed through the room, the sound of his fifth metacarpal shattering made Arizona's gut wrench. How could Calliope do this? She looked at her face. Calliope was just as poised as before; she hadn't even flinched.

Addison picked her bat back up and returned to her position on Calliope's right. She swung the bat up and around, slapping it into her open palm. Arizona's gut wrenched again when she realized that this didn't just  _seem_  practiced. It  _was._  She wondered how many times they had done this. Had Calliope done this to women? Had she watched Bailey do this as a teenager? Watched her father do this as a child? Calliope spoke.

"What is L'Homme's next move?"

Alex gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No."

"Open his shirt."

Meredith strode forward, holding a pair of bronze scissors. She cut his shirt open, navel to neck. When the final cut was made, she pushed the sides of the shirt apart, exposing his heart. Calliope took two steps forward, gazing down at Alex's chest. She ran her finger over his ribs, trying to decide where to cut. Her face was casual; she could be in a market, trying to decide which apple to buy. She raised her scalpel and positioned it under his collarbone. Slowly, she applied pressure, sliding the blade through his skin like butter, cutting down his sternum.

Arizona watched as his blood covered Calliope's hands, his screams ringing in her ears. Arizona blinked rapidly, feeling sick. The blood wasn't an issue; she was used to that. It was the screaming that got to her. She had performed the same cut before, but her patients were always anesthetized.

Calliope straightened up; she had cut a six-inch slice down his chest. She calmly reached into her jacket and pulled out a blood-stained handkerchief. Arizona marveled at how still she seemed. She slowly wiped first the blade, then her hands. She checked her nails, making sure there was no blood that could ruin her manicure. Arizona remembered giving her that manicure during their week-long sleepover. Her nails were a pale pink. It seemed sweet at the time, now it seemed ill-fitting. This Calliope was not sweet. She was malicious.

"What is L'Homme's next move?"

Alex had his eyes squeezed shut. He was doing his best not to pant; every breath pulled at the incision Calliope had made. "No."

Calliope shrugged. "Break his knee."

Addison strode forward and stood next to his left knee. She stretched out her arms in front of her, adjusting her grip on the bat and lining up the swing. She widened her stance and swung the bat up onto her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she started to swing.

"OK! OK!"

Addison froze mid-swing, her bat halfway to his knee. She straightened up, casually resting the bat on her shoulder, but she stayed in place. Calliope spoke.

"What is L'Homme's next move?"

Alex took a breath. "They're going to take Bailey's son and ransom him. Then, when you showed up to make the trade, they would ambush you."

Calliope watched Meredith send out a text. When Meredith returned her phone to her pocket, Calliope nodded and started to turn away.

"Bash his head in."

Alex panicked and strained against his bonds. "I talked! You can't do this."

Calliope stopped. The room seemed to freeze over. She turned incredibly slowly, her rage radiating from her. Arizona sucked in a breath. Calliope was terrifying. She suddenly realized what growing up in the mob really meant. Calliope learned to separate herself from her work. This Calliope had no remorse. She only had power and rage and control. She took two steps back towards Alex and pointed the scalpel at his face.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do.  _I_  have the power here. You are  _nothing_." She turned to leave. Addison stretched her arms again, raising the bat to eye level this time. They really were going to kill him. Arizona tore herself from Teddy's grip.

"Let me have him." She nervously waited for Calliope to face her. When their eyes met, she shivered under the weight of Calliope's glare. "He can still be useful to us. I'll take care of him."

Calliope looked at her for a moment before shrugging. She turned and exited the room. Addison dropped her arms back down to her sides and followed Calliope out, Sloan behind her. Meredith tossed Arizona the bag before leaving with Cristina. Teddy stopped in front of Arizona, gazing at her evenly.

"Be back at 502 within the hour. If he causes trouble, you'll get punished." Teddy looked at her for a second longer before leaving, too.

Arizona watched the door for a moment before rushing over to Alex. She dropped the bag in front of him and reached for his ties. The rope was really thick and the knots were really well done. Arizona paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue.

"Check in the bag."

Arizona's head snapped up. Alex was looking down at her, pale and sweaty. He gave the half-smile that Arizona was coming to realize was just his normal look. She noticed she was staring and grabbed the bag. Opening it, she saw that it held an array of weapons. She froze; this night could have gotten so much worse. Calliope rushed things. She could have snapped every finger. Cracked ribs. There were tools in here she didn't recognize.

Arizona shook her head and pulled a knife out of the bag. She sawed through the ropes around his feet.

"What's the point of a dull blade?"

"It hurts more."

Arizona met Alex's eyes as she reached for his hands. Once he was free, she looked back in the bag. There was nothing here she could patch him up with.

"Come on," she helped him stand up, stumbling under his weight, "We'll go to Calliope's and I'll stitch you up there."

He nodded. "Whatever. I'm basically your pet now."

Arizona laughed as they started walking toward the door. "Does that mean I can name you?"

Alex chuckled before groaning. "As long as it isn't something stupid."

They walked down the hallway in silence. When they pushed through the front door, Arizona saw a van waiting. They hadn't just abandoned her like she had almost expected them to. A driver came around and opened the back door for them. The inside of the van was covered in blood, the remnants of other post-torture trips. They fell into the vehicle. Arizona helped him sit as comfortably as he could before nodding at the driver to shut the door.

She needed to speak with Calliope. Now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

Arizona knocked on the door a little less than an hour later. She looked at Alex, he'd grown really pale, his lips turning blue.

The door opened. Cristina stood in the entrance, calmly eating a slice of pizza. She opened the door wider when she saw who it was. Arizona stumbled in, almost falling under the weight of Alex's body as she tried to keep the bag on her shoulder. Teddy rushed over to help.

"Whoa, he looks heavy." She put his other arm over her shoulder and helped Arizona carry him over to the dining room table. "I thought you were going to patch him up."

"No tools," Arizona panted, "We stopped by the warehouse first so I could grab some supplies, but then we had to get back here."

"Hold on," Calliope spoke up, "take off the tablecloth first. I don't need another one ruined." Arizona gritted her teeth in anger.

Sloan came up behind them. "I'll take him." He took Arizona's spot under Karev's arm so she could grab the tablecloth. Once she'd yanked it off, he lifted Alex onto the table. Arizona looked around for a moment as she opened the bag on the table.

"I need a hat stand or something." She saw Addison stand up and go into the bed room. "And can I get a rag?"

Addison walked back into the living room with both items. She put the stand next to Karev's head and handed Arizona the rag before returning to her seat. Arizona took out one of the bags of blood she'd taken from the warehouse and hung it on the hat stand. She put in Alex's I.V. as Teddy started working on his finger.

"Teddy," Calliope spoke again, "don't help her." Arizona paused in attaching Alex's I.V. to the blood bag. She turned to look at her. Calliope sat in her armchair, her legs crossed, still in her suit. She held a wine glass in one hand, her chin resting in the other. She looked like the definition of smug indifference. Everyone else seemed to have returned to normal, but Calliope still seemed angry.

Arizona just scoffed as Teddy finished her knot and went over to the couch. Arizona pulled out her stitching supplies, focusing on Alex's chest. As she stitched him up, she felt her anger growing. It was over; Calliope had gotten the information she wanted, why was she still acting like this? Arizona understood her attitude earlier; well, she understood the need for her attitude earlier anyway. She shook her head as she tied off the stitch.

She looked at Alex for a moment before nodding and turning around. "Calliope, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Meredith and Cristina shared a look before laughing quietly. Addison just picked up another piece of pizza and shook her head. Calliope looked at her for a moment before standing, setting her wine glass on the coffee table. She led the way into the bed room, waiting for Arizona to enter before shutting the door.

Arizona kept her back to Calliope for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She turned around to see Calliope coolly leaning against the door, her arms crossed.

"Can you explain to me what happened today? In the past 2 hours?"

Calliope just shrugged.

"Oh don't give me that." Arizona took a step forward her fists clenched. "You are not the person I thought you were."

Calliope pursed her lips and sighed. "I lead a Mafia, Arizona. Who did you think I was?"

Arizona looked at her helplessly. "I've only known you for a week and a half, I know that, but today is the first time that I've been scared of you. You were so nice and awkward before, what changed?"

Calliope rolled her eyes. "I told you the first day you stayed with me. When I'm not doing mob business I'm Callie, when I'm working I'm Calliope. You're the one who refused to see the difference. Besides, I remember how upset you were the first day you met me and found out we recruit children."

Arizona just shook her head. "You can't be two people."

"Maybe I'm not two people, but tell me: Do you act the same in the OR as you do in my apartment?"

"No, but-"

"No 'buts'." Calliope held up her hand. "It's the same thing. I mean, sure it isn't just watching my language in the office, but the same principle applies. There is a way to act at home and a way to act at work. When the war was young, things were still good. I didn't have to be 'working' constantly, but now?" She shrugged again. "Now, the war is real."

Arizona gritted her teeth. "This is unacceptable."

Calliope's eyes hardened as she pushed off from the door. She tucked her hands into her pocket, her expression guarded. "If you can't learn to accept it, then you can leave."

"I can't leave. I'm too afraid you'd kill Alex once I was gone."

They gazed at each other, in a silent stand-off. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?"

Addison's voice came through the door. "Tuck is here."

Calliope broke eye contact and turned around, opening the door. Arizona watched her walk into the living room before following. Tuck stood at the door, holding April's hand. He looked solemn and serious. It was obvious he knew that his mother was gone, but he was trying desperately to keep himself together.

Calliope squatted down in front of him and gave him a kind smile. "Hey, Tuck, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He took his hand from April's and went over to sit next to Teddy. "Can I have a piece of pizza?"

Teddy smiled at him. "Of course." She opened the book and handed him a slice before looking at Calliope. 'I'll watch him," she mouthed.

Calliope nodded before straightening up. She gestured to Meredith and Cristina, turning towards the bedroom. As they entered, she looked back at Arizona for a moment before shutting the door.

Arizona just sighed and looked around. Addison was watching her appraisingly. Arizona briefly debated talking to her before turning and heading over to Karev. A sheet had been set up around the table; someone must have done that for Tuck. She pushed it open and stepped through.

"Hey, Doc, how do I look?"

"Like death warmed over." She smiled down at him, glad he was awake. "You're still kind of pale, but you look better. A little blood was just what the doctor ordered."

Karev laughed weakly. "Did I hear the kid come in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we got him."

"Good. It's one thing to hurt grown-ups, but kids are off limits."

"I'm just wondering what this means to Derek. How is he supposed to get even if he has no bartering chips?"

Alex just patted her arm. "So new, so naïve."

* * *

Arizona looked around as she walked into the church. Bailey's funeral was beautiful. Large, white flowers surrounded her casket and stood in pots at the ends of each pew. There was a large picture of Bailey on a stand. She looked beautiful. Arizona took a shaky breath before looking for Calliope. She hated funerals. There were just too many people in her life that had died and now she had made friends with people whose lives were always in danger.

Calliope had been really distant the past couple of days. It'd been 3 days since Bailey's death and two since Arizona had watched Calliope torture Alex. Even though Calliope had slept in bed with her for the last 2 nights, she had stayed as far away as she possibly could and not fall off. She'd hoped that things would return to normal after they'd saved Tuck, but it'd only gotten weirder. Teddy had taken him to live with her, so he wasn't even there to distract them.

Arizona sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. This was ridiculous. She shouldn't even be a part of this. She had a job and a life and she just  _really_  liked Calliope. The whole mob boss rage thing was…kind of hot and it wasn't like Calliope started it. It was just who she was.

Arizona finally spotted Calliope in the front of the church. She was standing in front of the stained glass window, gazing up the image of the Virgin Mary, bathed in the multicolored light. She was wearing a dark dress that hugged her body tightly and the flowed down. Her hair curled down her back, shining in the light. At Arizona's gasp, she turned around meeting her eyes from across the room. Arizona watched as she smiled slightly. Their eye contact broke as Teddy grabbed Arizona's arm.

"Hey, come on. We're about to start." Teddy pulled Arizona down the aisle toward Calliope. Arizona smiled as she realized that under different circumstances, this would be a perfect church for a wedding. The blush on Calliope's face suggested that she was thinking the same thing.

Addison waved them over to the right side of the stage. "Hey, why don't you guys sit down with Tuck and Kepner? Calliope is going to speak and then we'll have the reception."

Teddy and Arizona walked over and sat in the front row. Teddy pulled Tuck onto her lap, smoothing down his tie.

Finally, everyone had taken their seats. Arizona was surprised at how many people were attending. All of La Femme was there. Arizona guessed there were at least 300 people, most of them young women and most of them crying.

Calliope cleared her throat from the stage. She was standing awkwardly, holding a few note cards. She nervously looked around the room, eyes hopping from person to person as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. She swallowed before stepping up to the microphone.

"Uh, hi everyone. Thanks for coming." Her eyes darted around the room before landing on Arizona. Arizona smiled and waved. Calliope swallowed again and nodded. "This is a sad day. Miranda Bailey was a mother to so many of us. I've known her since I was born. She taught me how to shoot and how to cook." Callie looked down at her cards. "I, uh, had a whole speech written. Actually, I had Addison write a speech because every time I tried, I got teary eyed and couldn't say anything." She looked up over everyone's head. "Bailey was good people. She was kind and smart and stubborn. I always wondered why my father never put her in charge and I know that she wondered the same thing sometimes, but she was always supportive." She laughed softly. "I remember in middle school, I was having trouble in class, like I couldn't figure out my homework, and Bailey taught me algebra. This five-foot-nothing woman, who killed more people than I'll ever know, sat down with me every night and helped me with my math homework."

Calliope wiped her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. She stared at her cards, eyes glazing over before just shaking her head and continuing.

"Miranda Bailey can never be replaced or forgotten. She is a hero. Thank you."

* * *

The reception was held in the church's ballroom. The black and silver balloons sparkled in the light. Arizona watched the guests mingle, feeling out of place. She leaned against the wall, hidden away in a corner. As she sipped her champagne, she watched Calliope walk over. Was she actually going to speak to her?

Calliope stopped in front of Arizona, looking gorgeous. At some point, she'd fixed her make-up and now looked as poised as ever. Calliope sighed before stepping closer and leaning against the wall next to Arizona.

"My earliest memory is of my father. He took me along to a…an interrogation for the first time when I was seven. I remember crying as he beat this boy's head in, but afterward, he bought me ice cream. That's how it went. I would watch him hurt people and then he'd buy me ice cream and slowly, I stopped crying. When I was 13 or 14, I decided I didn't want this life. I would threaten to call the police or I would refuse to leave the house and he would just look at me and say 'Mija, I just want you to have a good life. I'm making a good world for you.'" Calliope stopped and just looked at Arizona. "Do you understand?"

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She shook her head.

Calliope ran her hand through her hair, looking out at the women who were her family. "I've never known anything else. You…you're an outsider. You've had a fairly normal life. I haven't. Whatever standards you're judging me by, you have to stop. I'm not an evil person doing bad things for bad reasons. I'm just trying to make a better world for my family. Everyone who is in this room has had a hard life. They were broken and in need of someone to be on their side." She looked at Arizona, her gaze flicking from eye to eye. "I don't want to offend you, but you're in this room, too."

* * *

The door shut softly behind Calliope and Arizona, the sound of Calliope's keys hitting the table loud in the silence. Arizona just stood in the living room for a second before yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep." She headed into the bedroom, Calliope following her. Arizona pushed the door open, holding it open for Calliope. As Calliope passed, her hand ran across Arizona's back, her nails scraping the zipper. Arizona's breath hitched.

"You know," Callie said, turning around, "we don't have to just sleep." She smiled and pushed the hair out of her face.

Arizona's eyebrows rose. Calliope wanted to have sex with her? After all the shit that she'd pulled? She frowned.

"Really? Really?" Arizona took her shoes off, grunting as her feet hit the floor. "You're really going to try that?"

Callie shrugged and reached for her zipper. "Figured it was worth a shot."

Arizona walked closer to her, scrapping her nails down Callie's stomach. Suddenly, she pushed her fingers into Callie's side, right where her wound was.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"I am not your toy!" Arizona took a step back, unzipping her own dress. "You can't just expect me to come when you call."

Callie pushed her dress down, carefully stepping out of it. She thought quietly to herself as she took her dress to the closet. She looked over her shoulder at Arizona who had draped her dress over the bathroom door and was taking her earrings off. Their eyes met through the mirror and Callie chuckled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how funny it was that you were willing to sleep with me when we were strangers and now that you've actually gotten to know me, you won't have anything to do with me."

Arizona sighed, placing her earrings on the dresser. "I still want to sleep with you, Calliope, but we're not equals right now. I'm not going to be the play thing of a mob boss and that's where we are right now. I don't have a place of my own anymore, I don't go to work anymore, and I don't have control over my life anymore. The last thing that I have is my body and I can't give that away."

Callie turned around to face her. "Do really think that? That I want to take your life away?"

Arizona slowly turned. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. Callie thought she looked so small and innocent.

"I really think that. I know that I suggested living here, but I didn't expect to see someone tortured and I didn't expect you to turn into a…" she waved her hand in the air, trying to find the word, "crazy rage monster."

"Crazy rage monster?" Callie laughed. "Arizona! I was just doing my job!"

"But you weren't! This isn't a job, Calliope! This is a life." She strode forward stopping a few feet away from Callie. "No one is paying you to hurt people or shoot people or recruit children. These are your choices."

"It's not like I can do anything else, Arizona! I'm a wanted mob boss. I'm a fucking crime lord, what else am I supposed to do?" Callie wiped her hand across her face. "I can't have this fight with you over and over again. You either accept it unconditionally or you leave."

Arizona looked at her for a moment, trying to find something to say. "Look, Calliope… I really like you. I like that you like classic scary movies and are great at cooking and manage to be awkward and scary and I like you for a lot of other reasons, too, but I can't be your trophy girl. I can't be second best. I am a strong woman and I have fought my whole life to fight against my blonde, blue-eyed adorable appearance."

Callie half-smiled. "You are pretty adorable."

"Calliope."

"Right, sorry. You are a strong woman, Arizona, but you're not exactly scary. I know that you aren't 'second best,' but you don't think you can be a mob boss, do you?"

Arizona met her eyes and stayed silent. Suddenly, she crossed the room, shoving Callie against the wall. Callie grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Arizona crushed her mouth to Callie's, biting her lip painfully. Callie brought her arms up between them, trying to push Arizona off, but Arizona was stronger. As Arizona's foot pushed Callie's legs apart, Callie gave in. She grasped Arizona's sides, holding her close. Arizona broke the kiss, dropping her head down to run her lips across Callie's collarbones, nipping softly.

Callie pushed Arizona's head up, making eye contact. "A bite for a bite. That's the rule, just so you know."

Arizona grinned, eyes dropping to Callie's mouth before lunging forward and trapping Callie's lip between her teeth. Slowly, she bit down, and then ran her tongue along the bite. She pulled away and met Callie's eyes again. "I guess you owe me two now."

Callie pushed Arizona off away and pointed at the bed. "Lie down."

Arizona grinned and shook her head. "Oh no, Calliope, I'm in charge." She reached forward and pulled Callie towards her, backing toward the bed slowly. She turned them so Callie's back was to the bed. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog, you can't –"

"Sit." Arizona raised an eyebrow. "That's an order."

Callie frowned, but she sat down, keeping her hands on Arizona's waist.

"Good job." Arizona patted her head. When Callie opened her mouth to protest, she held her hand up. "Now, Callie, I have told you over and over that I do not like to be interrupted and yet you keep interrupting me. Take your bra off." Callie hesitated. Arizona slapped her. "Take your bra off."

Callie jumped up, but before she could do anything Arizona pushed her back down, glaring. She bent down and wrapped an arm around Callie's neck, covering her mouth with her hand. Arizona's voice lowered dangerously as she climbed onto Calliope's lap.

"I don't think you understand how this evening is going to go, Calliope." Arizona brushed her lips against Calliope's ear. She smiled when Calliope shivered. "I am going to tell you what to do and you are going to obey. If you don't, well," she nipped Calliope's ear, "I'm going to break your knees."

Calliope's eyes widened as her hands gripped the edge of the bed tightly. She was almost scared. Arizona sound like she was dead serious and Calliope didn't know enough about her to predict her moves. What did she know about Arizona other than the fact that she was raised on Army bases and had a dead brother? Nothing. She was a pediatric surgeon. Shouldn't she be nicer?

"I can hear you thinking, Calliope." Arizona laughed. "This is gonna be fun, I can tell! I bet  _Erica_  let you top, right? Well, I'm not Erica, obviously. I could be a fucking mob boss and I could fuck a mob boss." She met Calliope's eyes. "I'm not scared of you."

Calliope's eyebrow rose. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm a little scared of you, but you're naked and I'm naked and- just- shut up!" Arizona pushed Calliope back, releasing her mouth and putting her hands on either shoulder. "I'm gonna hurt you, Calliope, the same way you hurt me."

"I haven't hurt you."

"You've made me fear for my life. I'm going to make you fear for yours."

Calliope watched as Arizona slid her hands from her shoulders down her chest, pushing her strapless bra down. She leaned forward and ran her lips across Calliope's chest, stopping at her breasts. Meeting Callie's eyes, she opened her mouth. Suddenly, she bit down on Calliope's nipple, holding on as her hips bucked. A growl ripped from Calliope's throat and her knuckles turned white as they clenched the sheets.

Arizona crawled backwards, standing up. "Back up. Head on the pillows."

Calliope sat up, looking down at her breast. "That rea-"

"GET ON THE BED." Arizona squeezed her hands into fists, her face stony. "I am not playing."

Calliope looked at her for a second before scooting back. She dropped back, lying on her back. Listening to Arizona moved around the room, she panicked. She'd never been on this side of things. She always topped and she always hurt. One time, her father made her slice her own palm so she'd know what being cut felt like, but she'd still been in control. Not like now. Now she was scared.

She felt something touch her leg and started to sit up. A hand landed on her chest pushing her down. Arizona appeared above her, swinging one leg over her hips. She leaned forward, her hand moving down the Callie's breast. Her other hand reached up, running a scalpel down Calliope's face.

"You know, one of the reasons I became a doctor was because of my grandfather. He was at Pearl Harbor. In Pearl Harbor." She turned the scalpel over, running the dull edge down Calliope's throat. "Yeah, he saved 19 men." Arizona smiled. "He saved 19 men before dying. It's why I'm called Arizona." She turned the blade over again, digging the tip into Calliope's collarbone. Calliope whimpered, but kept her mouth shut. Arizona giggled. "I'm glad you're learning, Calliope, I would have cut you for speaking. I mean," she shrugged, "I'm going to cut you anyway, but it's good that you're trying."

She sat back for a moment looking down at Calliope. She took a deep breath before nodding to herself. Callie smiled; she looked really cute for someone so tough.

"Why are you smiling? Is it because you know that could cut up open a hundred different ways?"

Calliope's face dropped.

"You can speak."

"No, I just thought you looked –"

"If you say cute, I will cut your tongue out."

Calliope paled. She believed her. She honest to God believed that Arizona Robbins would cut her tongue out. She shut her mouth.

"That's what I fucking thought." Arizona leaned forward until their lips brushed. "As I was saying, that's why my father named me Arizona." She sighed against Calliope's lips as she reached her arm down between them. "He was on the USS Arizona. A battleship." Arizona ran her fingers down Calliope's core, smiling when she felt how wet she was. "It's sort of weird, talking about my grandfather in bed, but it doesn't seem to be fazing you. I'm glad."

She slipped two fingers inside of Calliope, moving them slowly. They stayed like that for a moment; Arizona resting her weight on the hand holding the scalpel and touching Calliope with the other. She listened to Callie's breathing, nestling her face into Callie's neck. When Calliope started to pant, she lifted her head.

"Where do you want it?"

Calliope looked up at her, her eyes unfocused. "What?"

"The scar I have to leave, where do you want it?"

Calliope's eyes squeeze shut. "I don't…"

Arizona sped up her movements. "That's fine, I'll choose."

Callie cried out as her back arched. Arizona drew her scalpel down Calliope's bicep, leaving a three inch cut. She threw the scalpel onto the bed and leaned forward to kiss Callie. Watching her eyes slowly flicker open, she laughed as Callie registered the pain in her arm.

"Ow, fuck!" She let go of Arizona's hips, clamping her hand over the wound. "You really fucking cut me."

"Well, yeah. How else was I supposed to dominate you?"

Calliope looked at her for a second before laughing. "Ok, Battleship, I get it. You're scary and tough. Now stitch me up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for being late, guys! Finals week and all that**

**Thanks to my betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

* * *

Callie woke up the next morning to a sharp pain in her left arm. She squinted, confused, as she tried to remember what had happened, but she was still half asleep. Reaching over, she touched the bandage on her arm. Oh, right, Arizona. She thought back to last night and smiled. It had been weird, having Arizona assert authority, but it gave her hope. Maybe Arizona was accepting the mob life. If she could inflict pain on someone she cared about, hurting people who threatened her shouldn't be a problem.

Callie turned her head to the side. Arizona wasn't in bed. She fiddled with the bandage before deciding to get up and find her. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Now she had two bandages. At least her gunshot wound was almost healed; that was one less thing to worry about.

She threw the blanket off and stood up. "Arizona?" She pulled a robe of her closet door and walked out into the living room, looking around. The apartment was silent and everything looked spotless. "Hey, Arizona, are you here?" She turned back around and walked into the bathroom. The whole place was empty. Maybe Arizona had left a note somewhere.

She glanced at her night stand and dresser as she walked back into the living room. There wasn't a note there or on the coffee table or in the kitchen. Callie stood in the kitchen, frowning. This was weird. Not only did Arizona not have anywhere to be, she wouldn't have just left, right? Last night was intense; Arizona wouldn't have left her after that.

She decided to call Teddy. Maybe Arizona went over to her place to talk. She grabbed her phone off the table by the door and dialed.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, is Arizona with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

Callie frowned. "Yeah, she was, but she's gone."

There was a moment of silence on the phone and then some rustling. Addison came on the line. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean, she's gone. No note, no phone call, nothing. Gone."

"Hold on, Teddy's calling her cell."

Callie listened for a moment before she heard vibrating. She hurried into the bed room and saw Arizona's phone on the dresser. "It's here."

She heard Addison hand the phone back to Teddy.

"Addison's going to call Meredith and see what she knows. We'll find her, don't worry."

Calliope frowned. "I'm more angry than worried. She was probably taken."

"Taken? Wouldn't you have been woken up?"

"We were pretty exhausted last night." Calliope laughed dryly. "We actually had just-" A beep interrupted her. She looked down at her phone and saw Derek's number on the screen. "Hey, I'm going to call you back. Derek is calling me. Text me if Meredith or Cristina have any answers."

"Sure."

Calliope switched over to the other line. "Calliope."

"Calliope…" Derek's voice came through the phone very quietly. He sounded smug beyond belief. "…I have something of yours. I think you're going to want it back."

"Do you have Arizona?" Calliope's grip on the phone tightened.

"I have your new play thing."

"You have Arizona."

"Yes. I do."

"What do you want? I'd trade you for Karev, but I don't think he'd go back."

Derek laughed. "I don't want Karev. I want you to suffer."

Calliope ran her hand through her hair. "Why? I haven't done anything to you."

"You have. Of course you have." There was the sound of a door shutting in the distance. "This isn't just my revenge though. You have made a formidable enemy."

Calliope thought quickly. Who was it? She couldn't think of anyone of the top of her head. Who hated her? Erica? No, they ended on a good note. Well, decent, but still. Did the Sergeant have any siblings? She didn't think so.

"Trying to figure out who it is? I doubt you'll figure it out. We rarely know how bad the devastation we cause can be." He sighed. "Well, you'll know soon enough. You know where to find me."

"Wait!" The line went dead. Calliope threw the phone onto the couch. "Fuck!"

There was a knock on the door and Calliope rushed over to open it. Cristina walked in, Meredith following after. Calliope started the shut the door, but was stopped by a hand. Mark pushed the door open again as Addison and Teddy walked past.

"How did you all get here so fast?"

Teddy smiled. "We were on our way out when Derek called you." She walked into the kitchen. "What did he say?"

"He has Arizona."

"Fuck." Addison paled. "Where?"

Cristina raised her hand. "I'm guessing the shop."

Calliope nodded. "Yeah, ok. I agree. Let me get dressed and we can head out."

"Ok," Mark stroked a hand down his tie, "we need to get another gun. We'll give it to her when we free her."

Calliope shook her head and walked towards her bedroom. "He better keep his fucking hands off of her."

* * *

Calliope pushed open the door to L'Homme's pastry shop. It was so ironic how the meanest people made the sweetest thing. Although, she supposed this was less gruesome than the butcher shops she owned, but still. She walked up to the counter, her team behind her. Leaning forward, she looked around. Not seeing anyone, she walked around the display case and headed to the back. Mark strode forward and waved at her to follow him. They walked quietly down the hallway before stopping in front of a door marked 'Secure Personnel Only." Calliope checked behind her to make sure everyone was caught up before knocking.

The door swung open. Calliope didn't know the name of the Henchman that opened the door. She thought for a moment and realized that Derek was the only member of L'Homme's board that was left. Mark and Alex had defected. Cristina had killed Owen. Meredith had killed Jackson. Calliope walked into the room, thinking. Who was Derek's last ally? Who was her unknown enemy?

All questions flew from her mind when she saw Arizona. Arizona was tied to a metal chair, naked. When they took her, they hadn't even given her anytime to get dressed. A piece of duct tape was covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face. When she saw Calliope, she screamed through the tape and struggled against her bonds. The Henchman sitting next to her pulled her back by the hair and kept his fingers tangled in it, holding her in place.

"Well, well, well, Calliope. How nice of you to join us." Derek was leaning against the back wall in his suit, his arms crossed in front of him. "I almost thought you'd abandoned your little toy."

"Her name is Arizona." Calliope took a step forward. An arm across her chest stopped her. She looked up at the Henchman who stared at her with a blank face. She looked down at his suit; he was really well dressed and much more intense than Derek's usual Henchpeople. She looked back at Derek. "Where'd you get this one? Actually, where'd you get any of these guys?"

He shrugged. "A gift from your mysterious enemy."

"What do you want, Derek?"

"Your territory? Your power? Your life? You choose."

"Unacceptable."

Derek's eyebrows rose. "You wouldn't give up everything to save your toy?"

"Her name is Arizona." Calliope crossed her arms. "No, I wouldn't. La Femme is my life. I had it long before Arizona and I'll have it long after her."

Arizona's eyes shut and her shoulders slumped. Calliope felt bad for a moment; it looked like she had given up. She wished she could tell her to just hold on.

Derek's laugh startled her. "You just take people under your wing and then throw them aside, don't you? Everyone thinks they're special, but you know better, right? You take what isn't yours and ruin it!"

Calliope's eyebrows drew down. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Tell your toy why Erica left you."

"Her name is Arizona. What does sh-"

"TELL YOUR TOY WHY ERICA LEFT YOU."

Calliope crossed her arms. "Why?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone thinks you're just good, old Calliope. Born to rule and raised to kill. BUT YOU'RE SO TERRIBLE." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Arizona's head. The sound of guns being drawn behind her did little to make Calliope feel better. Sure, Derek would be dead if he pulled the trigger, but so would Arizona.

"OK! Ok!" Calliope held her hands up in surrender. "I'll tell her!"

Derek lowered his gun slightly. "Good."

"Erica and I met at a bar. Neither of us had ever slept with a woman before, but we were really drunk and I hadn't slept with anyone for a while, so we went home together. We dated for a couple of weeks before I took her to an interrogation. We were on our way to a movie when I got a text from Addison saying they'd finally caught Shadow Shepherd, the old head of espionage for L'Homme, so we took a detour." Calliope sighed and met Arizona's eyes for a second before looking away. "She stopped us, just like you did, but when I looked at her, she backed down. She felt…weak, I guess and when she yelled at me for killing him, she left. She didn't want to be around someone who was a murderer." Calliope crossed her arms. "I…had her run out of town. I didn't want to even think about running into her again, so I made sure Seattle wasn't a safe place for her."

There was silence in the room for a moment. Calliope looked behind her; La Femme was staring at her. They hadn't known that Calliope had ordered Erica to be kept away. She'd talked to Bailey directly and asked that she keep it a secret. The board thought that Erica had just left. Calliope was sure they were now wondering what else she had done behind their back and what she would do if she ever got angry at them.

Derek laughed and holstered his gun. "Well there you go, toy. Now you know who Calliope really is. "

"Can you stop calling Arizona to-"

"I AM REFERING TO ADDISON!" Derek's face turned red. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NEWEST PLAYTHING. I TALKING ABOUT YOUR OLD TOY, ADDISON, THE ONE YOU TOOK FROM ME!"

Calliope's mouth dropped open in shock. This was about Addison? She turned to look at her. Addison was white as a sheet, her knuckles white as she gripped Mark's arm. Her other hand shook as it held her gun.

"Me?" she whispered. "Why does it always come back to me?"

Derek spoke through gritted teeth. "You left me."

"YOU THREW ME OUT!"

"NO!" He raised his gun at her. "You left me for HER!" His gun swung over towards Calliope. Everyone held their breaths. "I loved you! I still love you! I've forgiven you, Addie, but now it's time for you to come home."

Addison drew in a shaky breath. "You beat me, Derek." She let go of Mark's arm and took a step forward. "You beat me every day that I didn't give you a child. Then, when I was so alone, Mark offered me comfort and I took it. I took it because I needed to believe in love again. You kicked me out!" She looked at Mark, tears in her eyes. "You didn't follow me. Calliope took me in. She gave me my freedom. I didn't have to stay with her. She actually offered me money and told me to leave the city, but I stayed. I stayed with her and I work hard every day to make sure my new lease on life isn't wasted." She raised her gun towards Derek and stepped forward. "I don't need your forgiveness. Now let Arizona go."

Calliope watched as Derek cocked his gun. "I will shoot Calliope."

Arizona screamed against her gag, startling Derek. Addison's gun went off. Everyone watched as Derek's shirt rapidly turned red. He dropped to his knees, his gun clattering against the floor as he clutched his chest.

Calliope pushed past the stunned Henchman whose arm was now hanging limply at his side. She dropped to her knees in front of Arizona, quickly pulling her gag down. "Hi. You're ok." She reached down to untie her other bonds.

Arizona was staring at her with wide eyes. "Would you have run me out of town, too? If I had left you?"

Calliope helped Arizona stand. "Come on, we can have this talk later."

"We can have this talk now." She took the jacket that Teddy offered, sliding her arms through it and pulling it tight around herself. "Would you have made me leave?"

Calliope sighed. "I don't know! Maybe? But you didn't leave, you stayed."

"Because I thought you would kill Alex! I stayed because I knew you were a murderer and I wanted to protect him." Arizona looked around towards Addison. "God, you're friends with the most messed up women."

Cristina chuckled from the doorway. "You aren't wrong."

They started heading towards the door. Calliope stopped when she realized Addison wasn't moving. "Hey, you guys go ahead. Addison and I will catch up."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving just Calliope and Addison. Addison was standing over Derek's body, her gun shaking in her hands and tears running down her face. She jumped when Calliope's hand touched her back. She quickly wiped her eyes and holstered her gun.

"Sorry, Sorry. I'm coming."

Callie gently wiped her thumb under Addison's eye and then pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's ok. You're fine."

Addison chuckled wetly. "Yeah, Yeah, I know, I just…" She pulled back and met Callie's eyes. "I'm actually free, you know? I mean, I guess I have been for a while, but he was still alive, you know?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I know. But hey! He's gone! All we have to do now is get Erica and then we'll have control over L'Homme's lands." She looked confused for a moment. "I mean, I assume his partner is Erica. He could have just been trying to get you to hate me. Do you hate me?"

Addison shook her head and wiped her eyes again. "No, of course not. I could never. Just tell me when you run someone out of town again. We could prepare for an eventual return as a team."

Calliope laughed and slung an arm over Addison's shoulder. They started walking to the door. "Yeah, ok. I will."

* * *

**Alright, guys, Next chapter is the Final Showdown! So fasten your seatbelts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

**Sorry it's late! Life has been crazy**

* * *

They caught up to the others in the parking garage. It was pretty dark inside the garage; some of the lights flickered overhead and the concrete seem to trap in the cold. The sound of rain bounced off the walls. Of course it was raining on a day like today. Calliope was exhausted.

La Femme was walking slowly towards the car they had come in. Cristina and Meredith were walking ahead arguing over something, gesturing with their weapons. Calliope chuckled, it looked like they were comparing guns. Arizona was lagging behind slightly, tired. She was talking softly to Teddy and Mark, who had his arm around her shoulders. He had tucked her into his side and she was leaning into him as they walking. Their words bounced back to Calliope and Addison. Mark was going on about Coq Au Vin and Teddy was listing all the alcohol she had back at her apartment. Calliope was glad that they seemed to have bonded; Mark was a pretty decent guy. So was Alex. Calliope smiled; maybe this would be a new start. Maybe they could relax now.

"Hey!" She called out to get their attention. La Femme turned around and waited for them to catch up. Calliope looked at Arizona who was clutching her jacket shut with one hand and a gun with the other. Mark must have given her the spare when they left. That was good; if anything happened, she could defend herself. Arizona looked kind of hot like that, half naked and holding a gun. This could be a thing, Calliope thought, this could really happen. She noticed that Arizona was frowning. She jogged up to her. "Hey, you ok?"

Arizona nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Yeah, um, I'm just tired." She finally met Calliope's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course." Calliope reach up to brush Arizona's hair out of her face, but Arizona flinched away.

"Would you have run me out of town?"

Calliope sighed and lowered her hand. "Arizona…"

"No!" She crossed her arms, clasping the gun tightly. "Would you have?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad that we didn't have to find out."

"Calliope, I moved in with you. I don't want to constantly be afraid that you're going to dump me over something and I'll be out on the street."

"Arizona, I would never!"

Arizona met her eyes. Lightening flashed through the garage, when it faded the space seemed darker. "But you might."

Calliope watched as first Mark backed away and then everyone else. "Arizona did Derek say something?"

"What if he did? He was right about Erica."

"Arizona, you can't listen to him!"

Thunder boomed against the concrete. Arizona pushed her hair back against, yelling to be heard over the storm.

"Callie, what if I hadn't fought to save Alex? What if I hadn't made it back to 502 in an hour? What if we hadn't argued?" She closed her eyes. "What if I hadn't been dominant enough?"

Callie held her arms out. "I don't know."

"I want an answer!" She looked around at the other members of La Femme. They'd all walked away to give them some space. "I need to know what I am to you. I need to know that you won't toss me aside." She tightened her grip on the jacket as the wind tried to pry it open.

Callie stood there helplessly. "Arizona." She rubbed her face. "I don't  _plan_  on tossing you aside. I really like you and I mean, we're girlfriends, so why – "

"Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Girlfriends. Am I your girlfriend?"

Callie smiled. "Yes. Of course."

Lightening lit up her face as Arizona smiled slightly. Her arms dropped to her side. "I want to be happy about that. I really do, but…

Callie frowned. "But what?"

"I just," Arizona shifted her weight, waiting for a clap of thunder to end. "I have another question."

"What is it?" The rain blew through the structure, but neither woman moved to avoid it.

"What did The Sergeant look like?"

Calliope crossed her arms. "Why do you want to know about him?"

Arizona shook her head. "It's about what Derek said. Answer the question."

"What did Derek say?"

"What did The Sergeant look like?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Arizona put her hand on her hip. "Just answer the question!"

Calliope sighed. "Um, he was about six foot two, sandy blonde hair, tattoo of a tree house on his arm."

Arizona growled. "Fuck!"

"What?" Calliope threw her arms up. "What is wrong?"

Arizona sighed. "The Sergeant was my brother!" she yelled over the storm. The rain had picked up, pouring through the structure and drenching the women.

The sound of guns being raised and cocked echoed off the walls of the garage. A flash of lightening glinted off the guns now pointed at Arizona. She shivered in the cold as she swung her gun up and aimed for Calliope.

Calliope was just standing there, arms hanging limply at her sides. "Your brother?"

"I came to Seattle to find his killer. I've been searching for years to find out who it was. I finally did." Her hand trembled on the gun; the other clutched the jacket closed. "You killed my brother 11 years ago. I've always sworn that if I met his killer, I'd kill them, but it was you." She took a shaky breath, her hair wet and sticking to her neck. "Fuck, Calliope, I just want to love you, but you make it so god damn hard!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about everything!" She adjusted her grip on the gun, her eyes flicking around the garage. She had her back to the entrance, but she'd be dead before she made it out. "I'm talking about the fact that you're such a fucking contradiction! You were raised into the mob, but you're such a good person. You recruit children, but you save them from poverty and crime. You care more about Addison's happiness than your own, but you're still so jealous of Mark. You cried at Bailey's death, but the next day you were back to work. You abduct be and force me to watch a torture, but it only makes me more interested." Arizona wiped her eyes, her jacket falling open as she let go. "You killed Tim, but I don't know if I can kill you!" Lightening flashed again.

Calliope raised her hands and slowly took a step towards Arizona.

"Stay back!"

Calliope stopped. "Arizona, please. Put the gun down and we'll talk!"

"I can't! I have a responsibility to my family! I couldn't save my brother, but I can do this!"

"Arizona, you're tired. You've had a very stressful month."

"Don't talk down to me! I am Arizona Robbins, M. D. I am a battleship!"

Calliope gritted her teeth and waited for the clap of thunder to be done. "Arizona, your brother was not the man you think he was." Arizona just looked at her, so she continued. "I told you about what he did. He shot me while I was pregnant. He killed my husband. He helped Owen kill Cristina's father and Teddy's best friend. Your brother was a monster."

Arizona shook her head. "No! It was the war. He was a great man!" Tears rolled down her face. "Calliope, I can't! I promised him at his funeral that I would kill the person who shot him, but I can't kill you! I need to do this! This is my purpose!"

Calliope watched as she lowered her gun, lightening showing the tears on her face. "Hey, you'll find a new purpose! You can lead La Femme with me!"

Arizona laughed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "What If I can't?"

Calliope smiled. "Hey, don't say that! I know you can. You'll honor your brother's memory that way. Help me be better. L'Homme is gone! We can re-make Seattle in our image."

Arizona nodded and shrugged. "I could try." La Femme slowly lowered their guns, thunder echoed through the garage. It was almost painfully loud, but they kept their eyes focused on Arizona. "I still hate you a little bit, just so you know. I'm going to try though. Maybe I'll take up kickboxing. We could do it together?"

The sound of a gunshot echoed off the walls, louder than the storm. Calliope dropped to the ground and Arizona stared at her in shock.

"I didn't shoot her," Arizona said to herself, "It wasn't me."

"It was me."

La Femme looked up from Calliope's body past Arizona. She watched as their faces paled. She spun around, almost slipping on the water that covered the floor. She pulled her hair off of her face, staring in shock at the woman holding the gun. She was a tall, blonde woman in a business suit. She held a silver gun in one hand, her other resting in her pocket. She looked casual. The lightening flashed across her face; the shadows it created made the woman look downright predatory.

"You must be Arizona." The woman laughed. "I guess you could say Callie has a type."

Arizona frowned. "Who are you?"

"That's Erica Hahn." Addison had moved to Arizona's left, her gun clasped between her hands. She wrapped a hand around Arizona's arm as she noticed her trembling.

Arizona's voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible over the storm. "You're Erica?"

"Yup," A smug smile crossed her face as the thunder boomed. "Did you picture me differently?"

Arizona scowled, a new set on tears falling down her face. "Why did you kill Calliope?"

Erica shrugged and took a few meandering steps forward, kicking up water with her heels. Her bodyguards stayed in their spots, unaffected by the freezing rain. "The same reason you wanted to. Well, sort of. She took something from me."

Cristina spoke over the storm. "She didn't take anything from you."

"YES, SHE DID!" Erica's face turned red, a vein in her forehead standing out. "Calliope humiliated me! I am not weak and I will be damned if some young upstart makes a fool out of me. She took my dignity."

Addison stepped forward, her arm stretched behind her, still holding onto Arizona. "How big was your part in this whole thing?"

"Big. Huge." Erica laughed as a gust of wind crashed through. "I started this whole thing. I shot Webber, I convince Derek to start a war. I had Bailey killed. It was all me."

Arizona shivered in the storm. She wrapped an arm around her middle, the jacket doing little to keep her warm. She shifted her feet as they started to tense up from the cold water on the ground. "But why?"

"Revenge!" Erica cocked her gun, but kept it pointed down. "Calliope thought she could just replace me! She thought I was some random woman, totally expendable. But I'm not! I killed Callie; I accomplished what I set out to do, which is more than I can say for you."

There was silence in the garage for a moment. It was broken by the loudest thunderclap yet. Arizona didn't flinch as the puddles beneath her shook. La Femme glanced between Erica and Arizona, waiting to see what happened.

Arizona stepped forward, the sound of her bare feet slapping the wet concrete echoing off the walls. "I failed because for the first time in my life, I'm trying not to be ruled by hate. The problem with my new philosophy is that I'm really starting to hate you. You killed Calliope."

Lightening flashed. Four loud shots went off, killing Erica's guards. Their bodies hit the ground, water splashing around them. A burst of red rushed through the water. Arizona watched as the bodyguards' blood spread out into the garage. La Femme rushed forward as the thunder crashed.

Addison started dragging Arizona toward the car. "Come on, they'll tie her up. We'll grab the stuff."

Arizona stumbled over her feet as she looked over her shoulder towards the group. "What stuff?"

Addison just laughed. "Torture stuff."

Arizona whipped her head around to look at her and Addison caught her as she slipped. "We're hurting her for killing Calliope. Good."

Addison glanced down at her and smiled slightly. "Yes, we are. We'll get you some clothes, too."

"Oh, thank god."

They stopped behind the truck and Addison lifted the trunk door open. "Climb in; there are some spare clothes in the duffel bag."

Arizona got into the trunk and started yanking on clothing. Erica had  _killed_  Calliope. They'd just made peace, sort of, and then Erica shot her. Arizona blinked back tears as she pulled a shirt over her head. She and Calliope were going to make a life. Callie was going to help her get over her brother.  _Erica_  had ruined that. Arizona jumped out of the truck and started marching back towards the group. She heard the trunk door slam behind her and Addison trot to catch up.

"Hey, why the rush?" Addison asked, as the lightening flashed again.

"I'm going to destroy her." Arizona had her eyes locked on Erica and didn't notice the look La Femme was sending her. She stopped a few feet in front of Erica who, to her credit, didn't quite look scared yet. Arizona checked out her bonds; she'd been tied to a concrete pillar, her arms stretched behind her and a rope around her middle.

She looked over her shoulder at La Femme. They had armed themselves. Teddy held the scalpel, Addison was gripping her bat, Cristina targeted Erica with a gun, Meredith rifled through the bag and Mark just hung back, his arms crossed. Arizona nodded and looked at Erica, her gaze hard.

She held her hand out. "Scalpel."

"Um, no."

Arizona turned to Addison, disbelievingly, as the thunder boomed through the parking garage. A car alarm blared a few stories up.

"Why should I listen to you? Technically, I'm now in charge of La Femme and you're the newest member." Addison gazed evenly at her, unflinching.

"Are you serious?"

"Arizona, you seem to think that you've inherited La Femme, but you haven't. We all love Calliope as much as you do, more probably considering you were thinking about killing her a few minutes ago. Why should you be the one to get revenge on Erica?"

Arizona stalked over to her and glared up into her face. The wind wiped her hair around and gave her Goosebumps. She looked up at Addison for a moment _._  "I'll let you break her knees."

Addison smiled. "Now we're talking." She swung the bat onto her shoulders. "Lead the way."

Arizona nodded. "Ok, good." She held her hand out towards Teddy. "Scalpel."

Teddy grinned and slapped it into her hand. Arizona looked it over as she turned back to Erica. Erica looked slightly unsure of whether or not to take Arizona seriously. La Femme was backing her, but she was still new. Their eyes met. The lightening flashed off of Arizona's scalpel and shinned in her eyes.

Arizona gestured toward the ropes around Erica's waist. "Will those hold her up?"

Meredith answered her. "Yeah, they'll bear her weight."

"Awesome!" She looked back at Addison. "Break her knees."

"You got it, boss." Addison walked slowly towards Erica, dragging her bat along the floor. Erica watched Addison with blatant terror, listening to the slow scrap of metal on concrete.

"This is insane!" She looked around the group. "You're going to torture me! That's…That's inhumane!"

Meredith dropped the bag, the iron tools inside clattering on the ground. "Killing people is inhumane, too."

"Yeah, but…they all died quickly! Painlessly!"

"SHUT UP!" Arizona pulled a handkerchief out of her pants pocket and shoved it into Erica's mouth. "You have no right to talk about any one of us." She backed up, basking in the terrified look in Erica's eyes.

Addison stopped on Erica's left. She bent her legs a little, lining up her metal bat with Erica's knee. She looked at Arizona who nodded grimly. Addison swung the bat, crushing Erica's knee. Her screams were muffled through the gag, but the sound of her knees shattering echoed off the garage walls.

Addison slowly stalked around Erica, watching her squirm as her cries melded with the thunder. Addison shifted into a batting stance on Erica's right. Erica's repeated "please, please, please" was almost inaudible, but Addison smiled in malicious satisfaction. She looked at Arizona again, waiting for the signal. Arizona hesitated for a moment before nodding again. Addison swung and smashed Erica's knee against the concrete pillar. The lightening revealed the blood trickling down Erica's knees and mixing with the dirty rain water.

Addison backed away from Erica and stopped next to Arizona. They watched Erica cry for a moment. She was sagging down; the only thing keeping her off the ground was the rope around her middle. Thunder reverberated off the walls as Arizona decided what to do next. She looked down; there were no shoes in the car. The bloody water pooled around her feet, moving as the wind blew. She squeezed the scalpel in her fist. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Arizona walked forward, her wet clothing sticking to her skin. She raised her hand, watching the scalpel glint in the lightening. She swallowed hard. This was the woman who had killed Calliope. She had made her doubt Arizona. This woman had hurt Calliope so badly that she'd run her out of town. Arizona met Erica's eyes, unmoved by her tears or whimpers.

"This is for Calliope."

She shoved the scalpel into Erica's diaphragm, yanking it upwards. She grunted from the effort, her grip slipping in the blood. She looked into Erica's eyes as she gave one final push towards her heart. This bitch had ruined everything. Arizona felt a sense of happiness as she watched Erica die; at least she was avenging one death. The life slowly drained out of Erica and Arizona stayed close until she couldn't feel her breath anymore.

Arizona stumbled backwards, leaving the scalpel in Erica's corpse. She raised her hands, feeling the blood drip down then. Staring at her hands, she felt her legs give out. She had murdered someone and it had felt good. It had felt powerful. Addison caught Arizona before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you did good." She helped Arizona stand. "You're a pretty decent mob boss."

Arizona laughed, mirthlessly. She wiped rain out of her eyes as thunder boomed. Realizing that all she was actually doing was putting blood on her face, she yanked her hand down. She looked around the group; everyone was looking at her. Teddy looked proud, Cristina and Meredith looked impressed. Mark looked thoughtful, like he was seeing her in a new light.

Addison reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, wipe your hands."

Arizona took it, but noticed something in the corner. AR had been embroidered in the corner. It looked like the handkerchief Calliope had used, but cleaner. Arizona looked at Addison, who was smiling.

"Welcome to the Gang."

Arizona smiled slightly. "It would have been better with Calliope."

Cristina laughed. "Calliope's fine."

Arizona stared at her. "WHAT?"

A groan sounded from across the garage. Arizona barely heard it over the thunder, but it was there. She ran across the space, slipping on the water. She fell down next to Calliope. The lightening flashed as Calliope rolled over. She ran her hands down her shirt and pulled it up, revealing a vest. She pulled the bullet out of the material. Holding it close to her face, she squinted at it before throwing it aside.

"Getting shot is the worst."

Arizona gasped and threw her arms around Calliope's shoulders. She bawled into her neck. Calliope wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok. What's wrong?"

Arizona sat up. "I thought you were dead!"

Calliope frowned. " What?" She looked at Addison. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Arizona killed Erica, it was pretty great. Totally handkerchief worthy."

Calliope smiled up at Arizona. "Hey! Welcome to the Gang!"

* * *

**Ok, Guys! There's only one more chapter! Thanks for sticking around :D**


	15. Epilogue

**Thanks to my wonderful betas: Scronkidile and Elodealeaf**

* * *

Arizona jolted awake. She felt a heavy weight on top of her and Addison's face popped into view. Arizona squinted up at her, waiting for her to say something. The silence stretched out as Addison just grinned at her. Finally, Callie's voice came in from the living room.

"Addison! Just wake her up and bring her in!"

Addison laughed and scooted back off the bed. Arizona just watched her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, sleepy head! You heard the lady." Addison gestured largely before reaching out and grabbing Arizona's outstretched hands. She pulled her out of bed. Addison looked down at her. "You might want to put some clothes on, though…"

Arizona blushed. She was naked from last night. Callie had insisted on celebrating Arizona's entry into La Femme. Callie was still healing; her gunshot wound was only a couple weeks old and the cut on her arm had been fairly deep. Luckily, Erica's shot had hit the vest and only left a bruise.

After they had killed Erica and Arizona found out Callie was alive, Arizona had been exhausted. La Femme explained that the handkerchief was the symbol of their gang. Calliope's had the most blood-stained because she'd been in the longest and Arizona only had Erica's blood. Each of them was monogrammed. Apparently, Calliope had had Arizona's made after she'd shown up in the middle of the night demanding to be part of the group.

Arizona walked over to the dresser, rifling through the underwear drawer. She'd meant to borrow Callie's underwear, because her stuff was still in boxes, but all of her clothes were there. She opened the next drawer. Her shirts were neatly folded next to Callie's. The next drawer, pants. She walked into the bathroom. Her blue toothbrush rested in a cup next to Callie's red one. Throwing open the shower curtain, she saw her razor with Callie's and brand new shampoo and conditioner bottles on the rack.

She walked back into the bedroom. "When did my stuff get put away?"

Addison grinned. "We did it while you were sleeping."

"That isn't creepy…" Arizona opened the drawer again and pulled out her underwear. As she put it on, she tried to figure out what was happening. If it was another test, she was going to scream. It was already crazy that the final test to join La Femme was killing someone. She grabbed a big t-shirt and hesitated. "Should I dress up? What's happening?"

Addison just shrugged. "You can wear whatever you want."

Arizona narrowed her eyes. At least they were letting her get dressed this time. If this was a final interrogation, she wasn't going to be naked. She grabbed a blouse and a pair of jeans. This was crazy.

"Addison, what is taking so long?" Callie's voice called from the living room. "Just drag her out!"

"It's not my fault someone left their girlfriend naked last night! If you had planned this better, we could have avoided this!"

There was a brief silence from the living room and then a reply. "Whatever! Just bring her out!"

Arizona finished buttoning her pants and turned towards Addison. She threw her hands up, exasperated. "Alright, let's do this!"

Addison laughed. "No need to look so grim!" She moved behind Arizona and covered her eyes. "Just wait!"

Arizona walked forward, awkwardly holding her arms out in front of her. Her fingers hit the door and she fumbled around for the doorknob. She blushed as she felt around the door, but couldn't find it. "Um, help?"

Addison sighed. "Teddy! Open the door!"

"Teddy's here?"

"Hush."

Arizona felt the door open. Teddy giggled when she saw the awkward picture of Addison blinding Arizona and Arizona struggling to walk. She backed up, letting them through. Arizona stumbled forward. She jerked back as Addison stopped abruptly.

"We're here!"

Arizona frowned. "This is happening in the living room?"

"Yup!" Addison giggled. "You're going to be so surprised."

Callie laughed. "Ok, Addie, you can let go."

Addison took her hands away and Arizona squinted in the bright light of the living room. Everyone was standing around; Mark, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, April, Alex, and Teddy. They were all wearing brightly colored party hats. Balloons were tied to all of the chairs and streamers hung from the ceiling. Arizona looked around the room in confusion. It looked like a 5 year old's birthday party.

"What is this?"

Callie stepped forward holding a cake. Arizona laughed when she read the cake. "Congrats on Joining the Mafia" was spelled out in dark read letters. She looked up at Callie and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm super flattered."

Callie laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, well. It's the least I could do."

The loud blast of a party horn blared. Cristina and Meredith laughed as Arizona and Callie jumped. Cristina stepped forward.

"Alright, Alright. Let's drink!"

As everyone started moving around, getting drinks and talking, Calliope smiled. There was still a lot of work to be done. They had to figure out what to do with all the new territory and they would need to find a new head of the militia. But as she felt Arizona's arm wrap around her waist, she was content. They had won. She had a fantastic family and a fantastic girlfriend and a fantastic job. It was good to be king.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm really glad with the response I've gotten. This was my first real fic and my first multi-chapter fic, so it's really cool that you guys liked it.**

**I'm writing a Caddison fic and another Calzona fic next, so stay tuned!**


End file.
